


Princess

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ben Barnes as Sirius Black - Freeform, F/M, Timothee Chalamet as Regulus Black, smut series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: You grew up in the Black household. Regulus was always your playmate and best friend. Now that the two of you are nearly grown things are changing. They changed a long time ago. In your mind, you had always belonged to Regulus. Now a war is going and things will become harder than ever.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

It was 6 am when you heard the front door slam closed. You yawned and glanced at the clock. This was the latest that Regulus had ever come home after a death eater “meeting.” It had been two weeks since Regulus had said a word to you and it was driving you batty. Going from being Regulus’ pet to nothing was beginning to wear on you. 

You had been living in the Black family household since you were two years old. After your mother was killed and father sent to Azkaban for being a dark wizard. Your aunt Druella talked Walburga and Orion into taking you in. Walburga would finally get the daughter that she so desperately wanted. That was your life. You would go between Walburga and Orion to Druella and Cygnus Black. To some, Walburga treated you better than her own sons. She pampered you senseless. You were her “special” one and you were to grow up knowing that. She wasn’t able to produce another child after her rough pregnancy with Regulus but she ended up getting what she wanted anyway. 

Reggie...your heart fluttered thinking about him. As children the two of you were inseparable. It was decided early on that you would be Regulus’ pet and eventual wife. Neither of you seemed to be opposed to this arrangement. As children, the two of you would scowl at each other when Walburga would mention the betrothal. The two of you were practically siblings. Falling in love with the other would seem so weird! 

When it came to starting school, you began to notice the subtle differences in Regulus. You began to notice his jealousy when another boy would talk to you. It didn’t matter to him that it was on himself that you would cling to. In Regulus’ mind, the two of you grew up together and each other was the only thing that either of you needed. 

It didn’t take long for you to begin to notice Regulus for the man he was. Puberty was a literal bitch who smacked the two of you over the head and changed everything about the other. Both of you grew into haughty good looks that turned a lot of the members of the opposite sex’s heads. You had lost your “baby fat” and grew slender with violet eyes. Regulus grew taller and you began to notice his chiseled jawline and romantic eyes. The attraction was building until the point the two of you were desperate for physical love. You didn’t mind that Regulus’ hand started staying on your lower back longer than normal or how he would “casually” stare at your breasts. His hands and mind were on you and not the other girls (who were desperate for his attention.) 

The pivotal change in your relationship came when Sirius left home. Your memory from that day was still strong….

_You had been out shopping that day with your aunt Druella. She decided that it was time to start buying you more “ladylike” lingerie. Druella hadn’t said it directly but she assumed that you were already sleeping with Regulus. It was time that you learned to please him properly._

_Kreacher popped up the moment that you stepped into the house with your shopping bags._

_“Mistress Y/n, let Kreacher take your things upstairs.”_

_You let the elf take the things out of your hand before picking up on the sullen mood in the house. It felt darker than normal. You automatically called Kreacher back._

_“Is something going on?”_

_Kreacher winced before speaking._

_“You should go to see my mistress. She ordered Kreacher to tell you that she wants to see you upon your arrival. She is in her sitting room.”_

_Kreacher said before popping out of the room. You shrugged off Kreacher’s words. In your mind, you assumed that Walburga was probably upset over some childish prank that Sirius played._

_Stepping into the sitting room, you noticed Walburga elegantly placed on her chaise lounge. A half-empty glass of wine sat beside her as her dark eyes peered into the flames._

_“You wanted to see me, mum?”_

_Walburga didn’t look up._

_“Y/n, I’m glad that you are home. Sirius is no longer with us.”_

_You frowned, confused by her words. Did she finally kill the boy? You wouldn’t have been surprised. The past few weeks had been beyond tense in Grimmauld Place. You had found yourself asking Sirius to tone it down a bit but he refused._

_“No longer with us, mum?”_

_You repeated her sentence as Walburga stood and closed the distance between your bodies. Her beautiful face took in your appearance before she reached out and touched your face._

_“He has decided that he no longer wishes to be part of this family. Therefore, he is dead to us all. Do you understand?”_

_You nodded but, no, you didn’t understand. Where was Sirius? Was he alive? The two of you had little in common but you still cared for him. You also knew in the beginning, you had been intended to be for Sirius. He was the heir after all and would need a suitable wife. You, however, took to Regulus first. Walburga wasn’t about to upset her favorite son by taking away the one person that he loved the most._

_“I do, mum. Are you alright?”_

_You asked, sweetly. Over the years you had learned to be sweet as pie to Walburga and she would eat of your hand. If you played into her “perfect daughter” role then you could get anything that you wanted._

_Walburga smiled._

_“You’re a sweet girl. I will be fine. You should go tend to Regulus. I believe he is taking this hard.”_

_You didn’t have to be told twice before quickly going up the stairs. Walking by Sirius’ room, you couldn't help but question what “actually” happened. Was there something that you had not seen or something that Walburga hadn’t told you? Your best guess was...yes._

_Stopping outside of Regulus’ half-closed door, you could see the outline of his body lying on his bed. His hand was hovering in the air to catch the golden snitch that whirled above him._

_“Regulus?”_

_You said his name gently as you stepped in and closed the door. Regulus didn’t look up at you. His messy curls were sprawled over his pillow like a crown. Your pampered prince...you thought with a smile._

_“Where have you been?”_

_He asked, simply._

_“Druella took me shopping.”_

_Regulus nodded. He wasn’t surprised. Druella had been “stealing” you from him a lot lately. Regulus figured Druella was tired of his possessive nature when it came to you._

_“I suppose that you heard about Sirius.”_

_Regulus added. You nodded, trying to gauge his reaction. Regulus was a master at making his true emotions and today was going to be no different. You didn’t doubt Regulus’ love for his brother. Now that his brother was gone, Regulus was destined to be sour. Sirius abandoned the two of you in Grimmauld Place as if you both meant nothing._

_“I did. Are you alright?”_

_Regulus rolled his eyes._

_“Fine.”_

_You took a breath before climbing onto the bed beside him. Wrapping an arm around his chest, you nuzzled your face against him._

_“Why would he do such a thing?”_

_“He’s a selfish toad.”_

_Regulus snapped._

_“My only worry is you.”_

_You said, gently. Regulus didn’t reply for a moment. You were doing exactly what he wanted. You were comforting him...or at least trying to. Regulus had you and that’s all he needed. The two of you could be alone in the world together and be just fine._

_“What did you buy today?”_

_Regulus asked, wanting to change the subject. He was already tired of discussing his feelings and if the subject wasn’t changed then he would be sobbing in your arms soon._

_You sat up before blushing._

_“Lingerie.”_

_Regulus raised an eyebrow._

_“I wanna see.”_

_Regulus smirked when your mouth dropped._

_“Reggie…”_

_Regulus reached out and pulled you onto his lap._

_“We’ve been kissing for years. You’re mine, after all…”_

_You quickly unbuttoned the blouse, not needing to be told twice. Regulus, meanwhile, sat back with his typical “Black family scowl.” He was surprised that you agreed to undress for him so easily. There was also the thought that he was finally getting what he wanted. Regulus had been watching you closely for a long time. As your body started to “change” so did his own curiosity about how it would feel to touch you...to put his mouth on you._

_Regulus ignored the thought of the muggle porn that he had seen. Sirius was a shameless git and didn’t mind admitting that he liked watching the stuff. Regulus, on the other hand, didn’t want to admit that his own curiosity had him wondering how it would feel to have you underneath him? Would you move the way these muggle women did under their lovers? How long would it take Regulus to gain your permission for physical affection? It had been too long. Regulus didn’t care that the two of you were extremely young to be doing such things...he wanted it!_

_The moment that your blouse was fully unbuttoned and the tops of your breasts came into view Regulus bit his bottom lip. He had seen you in a swimsuit but this was different. This was intimate apparel that only he should see. You were his and only he was going to look at you in such a way._

_“Don’t laugh.”_

_You whispered as you tossed your blouse on the floor…”_

Your mind was still on the memory of your first time in order to pull on a cream-colored dressing gown. Neither Regulus nor yourself had intended to have sex that day. It just happened. After he saw your bare breasts the two of you were making out heavier than normal. The next thing that you knew Regulus was thrusting into you. Maybe this was the best way that you could have provided him with comfort?

The rest of the house was quiet as you slipped out of the bedroom that you now shared with Regulus. Slipping down the stairs, you prayed that Walburga and Orion were sleeping in that morning. You wanted some time with Regulus alone. 

Your lover’s increasing distance and lack of being home were getting to you. It wouldn’t be long until both of you returned to school and your chances of “being close” diminished greatly. Having to sneak around to gain some private time with Regulus was a bit annoying. You also had the feeling that as soon as Regulus was around his male friends; you would be forgotten about to an extent. It was no secret to you that your cousin Evan was a death eater and so was Barty Crouch Jr. 

Regulus stood in the kitchen, staring out the window when you stepped in. He had taken off his robes and stood only in the black jumper and matching trousers all of the death eaters had taken on as their “official uniform.” 

“I’ve missed you.” 

Regulus turned around the moment that he heard your voice. He internally thanked his mother and father for being “sound sleepers.” You had just woken up and looked like a total goddess standing there with your arms crossed like a pouting child. The dressing gown left little to Regulus’ imagination. 

He waited a few seconds before gently pushing you against the wall. Spreading your legs, Regulus took his place between them. 

“Yeah? Why don’t you show me how much you missed me?” 

Your fingers tangled in his curls before pulling him into a long kiss. Reaching down, you tugged the jumper over his head. Regulus shook his head to free himself from the garment. He waited all of two seconds to push the dressing gown from your shoulders. You were left only in the lingerie that you had slept in. The chill of the room on your exposed skin left your shivering closer to your lover.

“You’re such a tease.”

Regulus hissed as your hand right hand caressed up his chest and down his left arm over the dark mark. Your left arm was around his waist to make sure that he didn’t get away too easily. 

“Take me to bed, Reggie.”

You whined against his mouth. Regulus quickly lifted you into his arms and carried you up the stairs. He forgot all about the abandoned articles of clothing that were in the kitchen. 

Locking the door behind him, Regulus tossed you onto the bed as he began to unbuckle his belt. 

“Well, come here and show me how much you’ve missed me.” 

You were on your knees without having to be told twice. Tugging Regulus’ trousers down, you pressed kisses to his thighs and hips. Regulus groaned as he ran his hand over his length. It had been two-fucking-weeks since he had last touched you and he hated it.

Regulus’ negative thoughts vanished the moment that your mouth was wrapped around his length. His eyes rolled back as you took him inch by inch to the back of your throat. 

“Fuck.” 

He growled, wrapping a hand through your bedridden curls for leverage. You, meanwhile, let your eyes flutter open enough to look up at Regulus’ face. His eyes were closed as he muttered “good girl” and “fuck yes” over and over. You smiled knowing that you had the talent of turning prim and proper Regulus Black into a cursing stuttering mess with one touch.

Regulus pulled away enough for his cock to pop out of your mouth. He reached down and tugged you onto the bed. He sunk down in front of you with a shit-eating smirk. 

“Has my princess been a good girl?”

He asked in a mocking tone. You only nodded. Regulus tugged your knickers down and tossed them over his shoulder before stroking his index finger down your folds. 

“How many times have you touched yourself here?”

“Just once.”

You confessed. Regulus raised an eyebrow before turning his attention to your thighs. The evidence of your last time together was healing. Love bites and healed scars from his biting, littered the places that only he could see. 

“Are you sure?”

He asked, dropping a kiss to your plump flesh. You, again, nodded. 

“I used my fingers.” 

Regulus chuckled and quickly wrapped his hands around yours. He took your index and middle finger into his mouth. His tongue swirled around the digits as if it were your clit that he was lavishing affection on. 

“These fingers?”

Regulus finally asked as he removed the digits from his mouth. You nodded as Regulus took your soaking fingers to rub yourself. His hand guided yours as he smirked up at you. 

“Reggie, please. It's been two weeks.”

You whined. Regulus didn’t budge and you knew that he would only make love to you when he was ready. Your lover was in “dom” mode and he was going to play like a naughty boy. 

“I know it's been two weeks. Trust me, love. I know very well. You’re going to have to get used to going some time without being fucked. You know how hard it is at school. It's just one more year, sweetheart. I foresee a lot of dates to the astronomy tower and room of requirement in our future.” 

Regulus was proud to see how much of a withering mess that he caused you to be. 

“You could always sleep in my bed.” 

He added, smacking your mound lightly. You gasped as Regulus repeated the motion. 

“Do you seriously want to be making love to me in front of your friends?” 

You squeaked. Regulus raised an eyebrow. 

“They all know that we have sex. Evan’s bitching to his mother that I get to have you sleep in my bed every night and he has to stay downstairs with his mother and girlfriend. Barty...well...the closest Barty has ever come to sex is watching us snog.”

Regulus was right on that one. Barty had zero luck when it came to women. The poor boy seemed to be living vicariously through Regulus. You couldn't count the number of times that Regulus’ on-again/off-again friend had sat and watched the two of you snog jealousy. 

_“He’s fingering her in front of everyone!”_

You internally laughed at the tone of Barty’s voice when Evan finally had enough of Regulus’ shenanigans and pulled the other boy out of the common room. Evan didn’t seem to care that the two of you would practically be fucking in front of everyone until he got sick of watching it. You smiled at the memory of your cousin's disgust. 

_“It's hard to study when you have someone’s tongue down your throat. Will the two of you stop?”_

Regulus pulled away from you for a moment before lust drove him right back. Even slammed his book closed. 

_“I can hear you two kissing! I’m going to the library. Let’s go, Crouch.”_

“We can really scare them this year.” 

Regulus commented as his index finger slowly pushed inside. You gasped and threw your head back onto the bed. Regulus moved up enough to join you. He pulled you into his arms as he continued to manipulate your body. 

“You won’t forget me like you have this summer, will you? I feel neglected.”

Regulus stopped his movement at your comment. You knew that annoyed him. He quickly took his place over you and shoved inside. You would have moaned loudly had Regulus not crammed his hand over your mouth. 

“Neglect you? I’m inside of you right now. You don’t go without! I’m working to make sure that we have a nice life after graduation.” 

Regulus increased the speed of his thrusts. Again, you found yourself praying that Walburga was sleeping through all of this. The last thing that you wanted your “adopted mother” to hear was the sound of Regulus’ skin slapping against yours. 

“You can be a bit selfish.” 

Regulus grunted. His eyes had closed as he focused on not coming. Truth be told, he was as selfish as you. When it came to you, he could be a selfish little tyrant and he didn’t care. You were his to kiss and his to please.

“So can you.” 

You snapped back. Regulus’ dreamy eyes opened and he smiled. 

“Yeah? You think so?”

You nodded with a smirk as Regulus pulled out and flipped you onto your stomach. He pushed back in before you were able to formulate what he was doing. Regulus was trying to make you come. If you came first, he would win your “fun little game.” The head of his cock shoved against your cervix, leaving your gasping. 

“I’m making you come. How is that selfish?”

He asked with a grin. Regulus bit down on your ear before snaking his hand around your waist and teasing your clit. 

“Reggie…” 

Your teasing tone softened. Regulus pressed a kiss to your cheek. 

“I love you.” 

You gasped as he shoved in balls deep, sending you into a powerful orgasm. Unable to move a moment, you simply enjoyed the feeling of Regulus rocking into you muttering in French. You turned, wrapping your legs around his waist. 

“I love you. I know that you want to come.” 

Regulus wrapped his hands in the sheet and increased his pace as you whispered sweet nothings in his ear. 

“Coming.” 

He managed to get out as you tugged on his hair the moment he exploded inside of you. Regulus remained in his kneeling position before pushing your legs off enough to collapse on top of you. His head snuggled against your breasts as you gently ran your fingers through his sex ravaged curls. 

“Such a selfish girl.” 

Regulus said with a smirk as you pressed a kiss to his forehead. He yawned, finally feeling relaxed. Selfish was the last thing that Regulus thought that you were but it was fun to tease you. 

“Sleep, sweetheart.” 

You cooed, feeling suddenly tired yourself. Regulus didn’t move. He remained on top of you before dozing off. Your hand interlocked with his as you too fell asleep. 

This was how Walburga found the two of you an hour later. The two of you were nude and wrapped up in each other. Orion said, putting a hand on his wife’s back. He didn’t have to look at his son to know what the two of you were doing. 

“Let them be.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, it was time to go back to school. Walburga had casually given you a birth control potion before leaving the house. 

_“I am too young to be a grandmother and there is no point in ignoring the fact that the two of you are having sex.”_

She gave both Regulus and yourself a displeased expression before going into the kitchen to look for something to clean her mouth out with. Regulus reached down to grab your ass. He didn’t care if other students were watching or that his mother was shaking her head forlornly. Regulus wasn’t for sure what his mother expected but his relationship wasn’t going to be like his parents. He wasn’t about to have a wife who didn’t feel like she was wanted or attractive. If Regulus had to take you every morning against the kitchen wall then that would be how he would handle things.

“She would die if she knew that we have been having sex for several years now.” 

You gently swatted away his hand with an unspoken promise of making love that night. 

“She still sees us as children.” 

Regulus glanced around the room to make sure neither of his parents was in earshot. 

“She can’t even say the word pussy and would die if she knew all of the dirty things that I have done to you.” 

“Such a dirty boy. We’ve been sleeping in the same bed for years now. I wonder if she thought that we were seriously only _sleeping?_ ”

You said with a smile before leaning in for a kiss. 

An hour later you sat on the train snuggled against Regulus as he read over the class schedule that had been sent over the last week of the summer. 

“Most of our classes are together. That will be nice.” 

He commented as you started to unbutton his shirt a bit. 

“I want to see a little bit of your chest. 

Regulus reached up and tugged your hand down. The last thing that he wanted was to be running around looking like Sirius. If things were up to you, you would have him half-naked at all times. There were just some things that he wasn’t willing to do for you! 

“You see me naked enough.” 

Regulus commented. You sat up enough to start sucking at his neck. When he groaned, you knew that you were going to get your way. 

“Fine, unbutton it a bit.” 

He groaned and shoved the schedule away. Whatever sense of focus Regulus had was thrown out the window. You quickly unbuttoned the first four buttons then stroked your hand over the forming erection.

“Fucking tease.” 

Regulus said before pulling you into a kiss. You weren’t sure how long the two of you had been making out until someone knocked on the door of the compartment.

The two of you pulled away to see Evan Rosier and Barty Crouch watching the two of you with matching scowls. It didn’t take the two of you knowing each other for years to know that they were both boys were thinking, 

_Here we go again._

“Sorry to interrupt but Regulus we need to talk to you about business without little ears.” 

Evan said, giving you an annoyed big brother like expression. Regulus quickly buttoned his shirt back up and kissed your cheek. 

“I’ll be back.” 

Evan gently pushed his own girlfriend in with you. 

“Here, the two of you can keep each other company.” 

For the rest of the trip, you and Emma were talking quietly. Emma was gushing over the emerald engagement ring that Regulus had given you. 

“I wasn’t surprised when I heard about your engagement. I mean, I knew to expect it. The two of you are so hot and heavy for each other. It's adorable. I never saw Regulus so taken when he was with Ambrosia.” 

Emma knew that you didn’t like that comment when you scowled. Regulus’ two-month relationship with Ambrosia Parkinson had almost ruined your friendship. 

“I’m sorry! I only meant...Regulus is….”

You held up a hand with a smile. 

“I know, Emma. Relax I was trying to mess with you too.” 

The rest of the way to school, you kept checking for Regulus to show up. A few moments later, you were joined by Melissa Webber and two other girls that you recognized as being third and fourth years. Emma gave you a scowl when Melissa sat down. It was no secret to you that Emma disliked Melissa. You had the feeling that it had to do with Melissa having a crush on Evan. It didn’t matter how many times you told Emma that she had nothing to worry about or how many times you told her that you actually liked Melissa...she never eased up. 

_It's not like Evan is going to do anything about it. He is so love stuck on Emma that Melissa doesn’t have a prayer._

You thought with a smile as Melissa smiled your way. She smiled shyly. 

“Y/n, I saw Regulus a moment ago when he and Evan were going to the back of the train. He said that we all have a lot of the same classes this year.” 

You nodded before taking the schedule that Melissa was so excitedly holding out. 

“It looks like we do. Did Regulus say where he was going?”

Melissa shook her head. After having Regulus chew her out the year prior, she learned not to question the boy on where he was going. It didn’t matter that you had asked her to keep an eye on Regulus. This was before he told you about his being a death eater. Regulus had become distant and you were worried about your boyfriend going astray. 

After getting the ass-chewing of a lifetime, Melissa decided that she was no longer questioning Regulus on anything. Regulus could tell her that pig could fly and she would probably go along with it. 

“No, sorry. I’m sure he will be back soon.” 

You sat back in your seat as Emma patted your hand. 

“You know what it's about and Melissa is right. Everything will be just fine. Melissa, did you see the engagement ring that Regulus bought her? It's one of a kind.” 

Melissa missed how Emma was trying to be snarky. Emma was not about to miss any opportunity to rub it in Melissa’s face that the two of you came from money and were marrying into it. Poor Melissa never had a boyfriend and had no prospect of an engagement. 

“Oh! No, you didn’t show me! Let me see, Y/n.” 

You held out your hand as Melissa gazed at your ring. Emma gave you a smirk before beginning to speak again. 

“Over Christmas, we should go look at dresses. Evan told me that Walburga and Orion didn’t put a limit on your wedding costs. We must look at lingerie too. We can find something that won’t keep the blood flowing in Regulus’ head.” 

You smirked. 

“I’m sure he will be thrilled just like he is with the rest of my lingerie.” 

Before Melissa or Emma could say something, the compartment door opened and a boy by the name of Alexander James came in. You internally rolled your eyes at the thought of Alexander. He was the Ravenclaw seeker and had a personal vendetta to piss Regulus off. It started with Alexander having a crush on you that didn't diminish when he found out just who your boyfriend was. It ended up carrying onto the quidditch pitch when Slytherin kicked the cream cheese out of Ravenclaw (Regulus may or may not have intentionally knocked Alexander off of his broom too...but that wasn’t important.) Regulus and Evan called Alexander “Alexander two first names” which Alexander also found annoying. 

He had come into the compartment the moment that he didn’t see Regulus or Evan sitting with you. Had one or the other been in the compartment, Alexander wouldn’t have bothered. He wasn't in a mood for dueling with the two other boys who usually kicked his butt. 

“Y/n, ladies, I hope all of you had a great summer.” 

You met Emma’s eyes. She gave you a sneer of annoyance. Without speaking the two of you were agreeing on the fact that he had to be barking mad to go into a train compartment with two death eater’s girlfriends. 

“It was nice.” 

You replied, crossing your legs. Emma came in quickly too. 

“Considering you got engaged, I would think that your summer was more than nice.” 

Alexander frowned. That was the last thing that he wanted to hear. You were too good of a woman to be with Regulus Black. Alexander didn’t care how noble or respected the Black family was. 

“You’re engaged?”

“Yes.”

You said, with a smile before flashing your engagement ring. Alexander recovered from his shock quickly.

“An emerald, how common of a Slytherin and kind of expected. I was looking at the quidditch schedule and it appears that Ravenclaw is against Slytherin for the first match. Do you plan on coming?” 

You were fuming over the comment about your engagement ring. 

“Considering that my fiance is the Slytherin seeker, I would say the chances are pretty good. As far as my engagement ring, I don’t think it's common. It's actually a one of a kind piece.” 

Before Alexander could respond the compartment door came open and Regulus stepped inside with Evan behind him. Both stopped the moment that they noticed Alexander. Evan gave Regulus a grin before speaking. 

“Alexander two names. Did you get lost trying to find other Ravenclaws? Every girl in here is in Slytherin.”

“He could be color blind.” 

Regulus suggested as he sat down beside you and wrapped an arm around your shoulders. 

“Miss me, princess?”

“Of course.”

You replied. Alexander watched with a sneer as Regulus kissed you. 

“I’m out.”

He snapped before getting up and leaving. Evan raised an eyebrow and motioned to the place where Alexander had been sitting. 

“What was that about?”

Emma leaned back against her fiance’s arm. 

“The fool has it bad for Y/n. Don’t worry, Reg. We took care of it. He looked like someone kicked him in the balls when he saw her engagement ring.” 

Regulus rolled his eyes, making a mental note to meet up with Alexander in a dark hallway at some point in the future. 

“He should be sick. He can’t afford anything that nice. His family is a bunch of blood traitors anyway.”

Regulus commented before taking his hand in yours. He waited until Evan and Emma were lost in their own conversation before leaning over to you. You instantly broke into chills as his mouth touched your ear. 

“I want you in my bed tonight.” 

He gave you that raised dom eyebrow expression that left your legs shaking without even being touched. 

That night both Regulus and yourself remained in the common room until everyone cleared out. 

“Time for bed, love” 

Regulus said with a smirk before picking you up bridal style. The other boys were asleep when Regulus stepped into the room. Only Evan sat up and was reading. He looked up at Regulus holding you before looking back down. 

“Have fun and for the love of Merlin use a silencing charm. I don’t want to hear.” 

Regulus gently tossed you onto his waiting bed before closing the curtains. He cast the silencing cham as Evan requested. Had it been anyone but Evan, Regulus would have been a cocky shit and made whoever it was, listen to the sounds of you moaning his name. 

You quickly undressed as Regulus unbuttoned his shirt. 

“Take all of it off. I don’t want to waste time.” 

Regulus hissed. His sweet calm nature quickly had changed to an annoyed, sassy, and almost jealous way. You knew exactly what this was about...Alexander. 

“What did he want?”

Regulus hissed as he spread your legs. You quickly reached up and tugged your lover down for a fiery possessive kiss. 

“I told you. He thinks that he can have something that he can’t have.”

“Something that’s mine.”

Regulus said, in a cold voice. You gently moved out from underneath Regulus and pushed him onto his back. You placed your thighs on either side of his body. Regulus looked up at you with an extra sassy expression. 

“Yes, something that’s yours. Yours and yours alone...I think we both know that I have been your girl since we were children.” 

You ran your hands down his chest before running over his erection that was pressed between your body and his stomach. 

“Love…”

Regulus groaned. He automatically bucked his hips into you. You took his left hand and pressed kisses to each knuckle. 

“Fucking tease.”

Regulus said, reaching between your bodies to tease at your clit. 

“See how wet you make me? You worry about Alexander for no reason.” 

Regulus’ eyes snapped open. 

“Can we not talk about him when we are about to fuck?”

“Make love.

You corrected. Regulus rolled his eyes. After being back with Evan and the others for a short period, Regulus had forgotten about your girly needs. He didn’t mind if you wanted to say making love, fucking, whatever. You were happy underneath him and that was what he wanted. The fact that you didn’t want anything to do with the little prick from Ravenclaw was enough to keep Regulus happy.

“Sorry, princess. Now, why don’t you lay back and let me show you what a pureblood fucks like.” 

You didn’t have to be told twice to lay backward at the foot of the bed. Regulus’ eyes rolled up to make sure that the bed hangings were securely closed. The last thing that he wanted was his naked ass spied on by fucking Barty Crouch Jr. Regulus made a mental note to tell Barty that if he was so desperate for companionship to go talk to Melissa. That would be a great disaster in the making. 

“Reggie.”

You whined his name, pulling Regulus from his thoughts. He smiled before wrapping your legs around his waist and leaning down for a kiss. Regulus gently nipped at your bottom lip before kissing you fully. He slipped his tongue inside as you moaned against his mouth. Enjoying the quiet moment of french kissing didn’t last long. The desperate need for “more” was quickly setting in. 

The moment that Regulus pushed in your purred against his lips. Regulus chuckled before moving his mouth away from yours for a moment. 

“Mum would have died from embarrassment if she knew that we were snogging on the train. She really thinks we are good little kids. I’ve turned you into a bit of a needy little minx.” 

You closed your eyes and bit your bottom lip. In your mind, you silently thanked Sirius and his insane porn collection. Regulus wrapped his hand around your right breast and began to knead the plump flesh. His thrusts became more deliberate and hyper-focused on your spot. 

“Reggie, harder!” 

You whimpered against his mouth. The tension was building inside of you quickly. Both of you tonight would be a quickie. Sex for the next few months would be quickies. It was hard to sneak around Hogwarts and have long romantic sex sessions. When Regulus started quidditch in the next month, you knew that your lover’s time would become even more strained. 

The realization at just how little that you would see Regulus hit you like a brick to the stomach. Over the years of your life, you were used to him always being around. As children, he was your playmate. It was always the two of you together (when you were at Grimmauld Place). When you were with your grandparents, Regulus got Walburga to write to you multiple times a day (even if it was the same conversation over and over). He didn’t care and neither did you. Your connection was what mattered. This was most likely what persuaded Walburga to arrange the marriage. She knew that you would be taken care of and so would Regulus. What she didn’t prepare you for was the life-sucking loneliness that you would soon feel. Walburga assured you that you would be just fine without Regulus’ constant presence. 

“So close, princess.” 

Regulus grunted. He didn’t have any clue what was going through your mind. If he did, he didn’t seem to let on. Regulus’ mind was too occupied by your body milking him for all that he was worth. 

Your body tightened around his and sent Regulus over the path of no return. Finishing inside of you, Regulus waited a moment before pulling out enough to gather you into his arms. His fingers stroked your scalp gently as Regulus kept you securely snuggled against him. 

When you didn’t speak, Regulus immediately picked up on your sudden sullen mood. 

“What’s wrong?”

He asked, softly. You, meanwhile, knew that there was no point in bothering him with your girlish thoughts. Regulus would miss you as much as you missed him and there was no point in making things worse. He had enough on his plate without a nagging fiance. 

“Everything is perfect.” 

You lied before pressing a kiss to his collarbone. Regulus seemed pleased with your answer as he snuggled his face down into the mattress. 

“Stay here and keep me warm.” 

Regulus whispered, tiredly. If he could, he would have you sleeping in his bed with him every night. Between being a death eater and playing quidditch, he wasn’t for sure where the time for romance would fit in but he would find a way. Stuff always worked between the two of you before so why shouldn’t it now?


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few weeks, as you suspected, you didn’t have much time with Regulus. He was always busy with something else. Whether it be his death eater business, quidditch, or whatever he had going on with his friends...you falling into second place. Sure, the two of you saw each other every day in classes and meal times but that wasn’t the “time” that you wanted. 

“Don’t feel so bad, Y/n. I am not seeing a lot of Evan either.” 

Emma said, trying to sound comforting but it was nothing of the sort. You never wanted a relationship like Emma and Evan. They seemed to be more about showing off than coming across as lovers.

“That’s easier said than done, Emma.” 

What Regulus didn’t know was Alexander was using his absence to turn on his flirting game. Alexander was flirting with you every chance that he got. It didn’t matter how many times you told him to bugger off, Alexander was always there. He was always waiting for Regulus to disappear. 

“You need to tell Regulus.” 

Emma said, one morning over breakfast. Regulus had already left for a morning quidditch practice and Evan had wandered off to make some first year’s life miserable. You looked up from the tea that you had been absentmindedly stirring since Alexander finally got the hint and left. It took you practically yelling at him and Emma telling him to “live in fear” before he checked out. 

“And watch Regulus and my cousin get in trouble for basing Alexander’s face in? Besides, Regulus has enough on him right now.”

Emma’s eyes narrowed. 

“He is still your fiance.” 

You shrugged. 

“Fiance or not. He doesn’t have time for me right now.” 

That afternoon, you sat in the library waiting for Regulus to show up. Today was date day. Neither of you had any afternoon classes and it would be the first time that the two of you had been alone together since the first day of school. 

“Come on, Regulus, don’t let me down.”

You muttered, looking down at your watch. Another 20 minutes passed with no sign of Regulus. You finally got annoyed and gathered your books to head back to the Slytherin common room. If Regulus turned up then he could sit there and wonder why you weren’t showing up. 

The moment that you stepped out of the library, Regulus and Evan turned the corner laughing about something. Regulus froze the moment that his eyes met your displeased one. Merlin, he forgot about your date. 

“Y/n, wait.” 

He called out after you as you turned in the opposite direction. Regulus bid Evan a farewell before taking off after you. 

“Y/n!”

You didn’t stop until his hand finally wrapped around your wrist. 

“Are you deaf?”

You shook your head. 

“What do you want, Regulus?”

His frown intensified. 

“You’re mad at me, Y/n. I get it.” 

“Oh, look you remember who I am. Very good. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have studying to do.” 

Regulus didn’t move to let go of your hand. He wasn’t a fool. Regulus knew exactly why you were mad at him and you had every right to be. He hadn’t been the best fiance in the world over the past few weeks. 

“I’m sorry. I just got hung up with….”

“With Evan. I know. I saw. Our date was supposed to happen an hour ago. Me, like a fool, waited for you...as always. I’m not waiting anymore. Go have your fun with Evan and leave me out of it.” 

You didn’t wait for Regulus to reply before continuing your journey back to the Slytherin common room. When Regulus didn’t chase after you to voice his dissatisfaction with your comment; you were surprised. Normally, Regulus was not a “walking away” type of person. 

Both Evan and Emma looked up when you stormed into the common room. Evan glanced down at his watch. 

“That was a fast date. You two are getting quicker.” 

You rolled your eyes. 

“That’s because the date didn’t happen.” 

Evan frowned. 

“Where is Reg?” 

You shrugged and headed for the girl’s dormitory. 

“I don’t know and I don’t care either.” 

The next morning was the first quidditch match. You were praying that Slytherin would stomp Ravenclaw’s butt. Watching Alexander be miserable because his superb seeker skills not being as good as he believed would be wonderful to see. 

You hadn’t seen Regulus since your little tiff earlier the previous day. He didn’t come to find you nor did you go to dinner. If you had gone to dinner, Regulus probably would have just ignored you. That was how he handled any argument that wasn’t his “fault” (in his mind). Regulus would ignore you until you were pleading with him to speak to you. 

_That isn’t happening this time._

You thought. As much as you wanted to speak to your lover, Regulus needed to see that you were deserving of his time. If he wanted you to be his wife then you couldn't always come second.

“Hey, you came!” 

Evan shouted as you plopped down beside him. You nodded, rolling your eyes. 

“Whether I am made at Regulus or not, I promised him that I would come. I also want to see Alexander two names have his ass handed to him.” 

Evan smirked. 

“Is he still giving you grief?”

“He hasn’t stopped.” 

Emma said from her place on Evan’s other side. Evan frowned. 

“I’ll deal with him later.” 

You shook your head. 

“Just drop it, Evan.” 

You were thankful that the match had started so Evan had to drop the conversation. Evan would probably bring it up later to Regulus (if not the moment after the match ended). If Alexander turned up in the great hall with cuts and bruises all over him, you wouldn’t be surprised! 

The match ended up being a lot more “personal” than you cared to admit. Alexander was looking for any excuse to run into Regulus. In return, Regulus had kicked the other boy off of his broom a few times. It was clearly evident that both team’s seeker was out for the other’s blood. 

“Hope the little git breaks his arm.” 

Evan said with a smirk as Regulus knocked Alexander off of his broom for the fourth time. The moment that Alexander hit the ground, he took his wand out and aimed a hex at Regulus as he caught the golden snitch. Luckily, Regulus knew what the other boy was doing and moved in time. That didn’t mean, however, Alexander was off injury-free. Regulus was off of his broom the second he could touch the ground and after Alexander. 

You watched with an open mouth as Alexander made a mad dash to get away from Regulus. When Regulus punched Alexander in the face, he hit the ground hard. Alexander sat quietly for a moment as he recovered from the impact. After a moment, he jumped back up and made a dash for Regulus and latched onto his left arm clearly trying to pull as hard as he could. 

There was a moment where Regulus’ sleeve pulled up and Alexander clearly saw the dark mark on the other boy’s arm. You knew exactly what was happening as Alexander slowly dared to meet Regulus’ face. Regulus raised an eyebrow and punched Alexander again.

“That is enough! Both of you, detention! 50 points from Ravenclaw and Slytherin!” 

Madame Hooch yelled as she stormed across the pitch to yank both boys apart. She didn’t care if Regulus and Alexander were both bigger than her. After realizing that Alexander’s nose was definitely broken and pouring blood, Madame Hooch turned back to Regulus with a surprised expression. 

“I don’t know what has gotten into you, Mr. Black but I suggest that you calm down while I take Mr. James to the hospital wing.” 

Evan thought the whole thing was freaking hilarious. Your cousin was laughing like a damn hyena the whole way to the castle. 

“I’m kind of jealous. Regulus got to give that little prick the most epic beat down in front of the whole school and I didn’t get one punch in.” 

“Yeah, but at least you do not have detention.” 

You replied. Evan shrugged. 

“I would clean toilets for that.”

You rolled your eyes. 

“I’ll see you two later, I’m going to wait for Regulus.” 

You waited outside of the Slytherin locker room until Regulus walked out. He was clearly still seething as his eyes met yours.

“Come to fuss at me too?”

You shook your head. 

“No, I wanted to see if you were okay.” 

“Spectacular.”

Regulus muttered before going to walk past you. 

“So that’s it? One word from you…”

“What do you want, Y/n?”

Regulus snapped. He didn’t care how sad your eyes looked. At the moment, Regulus was mad and didn’t want to fool with anyone. 

“I guess nothing.”

You replied and went in the opposite direction. It wasn’t going to do you any good to try to talk to Regulus at the moment. You could offer to take your shirt off for him and he would probably be offended by the color of the bra that you were wearing. Nothing would make him happy right now. 

When Regulus walked back into the common room, Evan grinned like a proud parent. 

“That was brilliant! Wait, where is Y/n?”

Regulus shrugged and pointed over his shoulder.

“Probably down at the lake.” 

Emma quickly decided to come in. 

“She’ll be fine, Reg. Alexander got what he deserved for messing with her the way that he has. I am glad that you finally saw it.” 

Regulus frowned. What was Emma talking about? You hadn’t mentioned anything about Alexander to him in the past few weeks. 

“What are you talking about?”

He questioned as Evan and Emma exchanged confused expressions. 

“You didn’t stomp Alexander because of how he has been trying to make the moves on your girl?” 

“Well, no. I was beating his face in because he gets on my nerves but no I think I need to go visit him again.” 

Emma nodded and sat back down by the fire.

“Yes, you do. He has been coming onto Y/n hot and heavy but you would know that if you had been paying her one ounce of attention.”

Regulus was silent for a moment before he turned and went out of the common room in search of you. 

You had been sitting by the lake for a good half an hour before you heard footsteps in the leaves. 

“Y/n?”

Regulus’ voice answered your internal question on who you were about to be dealing with. You didn’t look up right away. 

“Yes?”

You finally replied as Regulus dropped to the ground beside you. Regulus quickly reached out and pulled you into his arms. 

“What’s that fucker been doing to you?”

“Nothing.”

You half-whispered. The last thing that you really wanted to do was argue with Regulus. The two of you were doing enough as it was. 

“Don’t lie to me. Emma and Evan told me everything.” 

“Well, now you know.”

You said before carefully pulling out of Regulus’ arms. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

He questioned, softly. 

“Why do you care? You haven’t paid attention to me for weeks. I can handle my own problems and don’t need you to do a goddamned thing. I think we should take a break, Regulus. We need to take a break until you can decide just what you want me to be in your life. I am not going to be some woman that is kept in a large house and not paid attention to unless you want your dick sucked or my legs spread for you. I am not living Narcissa Malfoy’s life.” 

You quickly took off your engagement ring and put it back in Regulus’ hand. Regulus was stunned as he quickly stood up to chase after you.

“Y/n! Princess, wait. Look, I’m sorry that I have been busy with...er...things. I was wrong to not focus on you. Please, I love you. We’ve been together since we were children.” 

You shook your head. 

“I said we are taking a break. I’m tired of being second.” 

You pulled yourself from Regulus’ grasp and stormed to the castle as the thunder began to roll...


	4. Chapter 4

_Miserable_

It was the word that best describes Regulus’ current predicament. It had been three weeks since you wanted a break. Three weeks with little contact other than class. You would still talk to him then but that was it. Regulus found himself dying for any bit of attention that you would throw his way. He had never been more lonely in his life! Sure, Regulus had Evan and his other friends but they weren’t you. They weren’t the girl that knew everything about him!

It didn’t help that his parents were pissed at him too. He had received his first howler the week before. Regulus had been used to witnessing Sirius get howlers over the years but the moment the Black family owl dropped one in front of him, Regulus felt his stomach drop. 

“Oh shit.” 

He muttered before hesitantly picking up the red envelope. Evan, who had been quietly trying to nurse his hangover with a piece of toast, looked up 

“You better run for it.” 

Regulus was not about to open the letter in front of god and everyone. His dark eyes flickered to you. You were sitting on Emma’s other side and had looked up when the owl dropped the envelope. Regulus muttered what sounded like fuck under his breath before getting up and racing out of the great hall. 

He had barely made it out of the room when Walburga Black’s shrill voice began to ring out…

“REGULUS ARCTURUS BLACK! I AM FURIOUS WITH YOU! HOW DARE YOU BREAK Y/N’S HEART THE WAY YOU HAVE! SHE IS YOUR FIANCE AND YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF! IF YOU RUIN THIS ENGAGEMENT TO A DECENT WOMAN WHO YOUR FATHER AND I LOVE DEEPLY YOU WILL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF THE NEXT DAY! STOP ACTING LIKE YOUR BLOOD TRAITOR OF A BROTHER AND BE THE MAN THAT YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE! “

Regulus stepped back into the great hall red as a tomato before sitting back down. He didn’t dare look in your direction nor anyone else's. He didn’t want to see the expression of pity on Evan’s face or the way Antonin Dolohov and his merry band of misfits were laughing. All Regulus wanted to do at the moment was to find a hole to crawl into and die. 

_What has this girl done to me? I’m a bloody mess. I can’t eat. I can’t sleep. It’s a wonder I can do anything!_

Regulus thought angrily as he ran a hand through his sweaty curls. He lay on his back in bed trying to find the will to sleep. All of Regulus felt tense. If he needed any more proof that you were his soulmate, he had it now. His skin felt as though there were ants crawling all over him. He was a sweaty itching mess and nothing that he did could help his situation. 

At some point, he had yanked the t-shirt that he was wearing over his head and removed other articles of clothing until he lay nude trying to find air. The dormitory seemed stuffier and hotter than normal. For being in the dungeons, the room was hotter than necessary!

The pain between his legs was worse than the mental anguish. As much as he didn’t want to be dramatic at this particular moment (normally he didn’t mind being dramatic but this night...no), Regulus couldn’t help it. 3 weeks and no sex had left Regulus dying to be inside of you. He needed the physical love that the two of you shared. It didn’t matter how much “extra” time he took in the shower or how many nights he lay in bed with the curtains closed, he couldn’t come. 

_“You might as well face it. She’s your soulmate. You need Y/n. If you want I can talk to her. It will be awkward as hell for me but you are my best friend and right now your needs are more important.”_

_Evan had offered earlier that day. Regulus instantly shook his head. He wasn’t about to have his best friend fighting his battles. Evan had done that enough as it was. He had been spending the better part of the last three weeks making Alexander “two names” life hell._

_“Reg, you're jacking off more than a 13-year-old. I thought that you were bad then but now I am starting to think otherwise. I bet Y/n is a mess without you too. I caught her staring at you in class today. She was looking at your hands biting her lip. I want to vomit saying this but would you please go sleep with my cousin?”_

_Regulus shook the thought from his head as he ran his hand over his erection once more. It didn’t matter how many times he touched himself. It wasn’t going to work. Sex was the go-to “coping” mechanism that the two of you had been using since age 14. It wasn’t always a coping mechanism either. The two of you were horny little teenage kids who had the pleasure of being able to touch each other without getting into trouble._

“Fucking hell!” 

Regulus gave up. Regulus could only wonder if Evan was right? Were you lying in your bed aching for him as badly as he was for you?

(Meanwhile) 

If Regulus only knew how right he was. You sat in your bed with your knees drawn up to your chest. It had been three fucking weeks and you missed Regulus horribly! 

You had almost gone to him when Walburga sent the howler. Without speaking to him, you knew how embarrassed your love was. It used to be thrilling to watch Sirius get the howlers when he was still at Hogwarts. Both Regulus and yourself used to love watching Sirius laughing whenever he got a howler. Walburga’s screeching and screaming never seemed to bother Sirius the way it did Regulus. 

It had taken all that you had not to go to Regulus after he opened Walburga’s “scream-o-gram” but decided not to. Regulus didn’t look as if he wanted to be consoled anyway. After the way the past three weeks had turned out, Regulus would probably shove you away if you tried to comfort him. 

You were better off being miserable alone and regretting your life choices.

_Earlier that day you lay with your head on Emma’s lap._

_“I’m an idiot. I throw away perfectly good marriage proposals because I can't handle being ignored. I’m such a baby.”_

_Emma gently patted your head._

_“Now darling you didn’t throw away the proposal. Regulus will give you back your ring. You only asked for a break. You didn’t refuse him altogether. This is Regulus that we are talking about. His loyalty to you is too perfect. If it makes you feel better, Evan said Regulus is a mess right now also. Why don’t you two go be a mess together and let him touch you?”_

You shivered at the memory of the conversation with Emma earlier. At the moment, you would give anything to have Regulus touch you. You needed him. That was putting things lightly. Never in your life had you wanted Regulus to make love to you so badly! 

You were staying wet! All of your clothes felt more confining than ever! That day in potions you found yourself staring at Regulus’ hands aching for him to touch your breasts. You would let him rip the bra right off of you if Regulus had asked. When you accidentally brushed against him and noticed the erection building in Regulus’ trousers you had to “fake a migraine” and leave class early. Your face was blood red when you quickly muttered an apology to Slughorn before gathering up your things and rushing out of the room. You couldn’t even meet Regulus’ concerned gaze or Evan’s scowl.

After that rather unpleasant scene, you had refused to leave your dormitory. Things got even worse around 7 pm when Emma came into the dormitory with a letter from your aunt Druella. To add more bad news to your already unlucky day, you also found out that your father had passed away in Azkaban. You hadn’t seen your father in years. To be honest, he was a total embarrassment. After he was sent away rather than putting up a fight and dying valiantly, no one in the Rosier family wanted much to do with him. He still was, however, your father and now he was dead. 

You slowly slipped out of bed and decided to head to the room of requirement. The last thing that you really wanted was to stay in the dormitory a moment longer. At least in the room of requirement you would be able to sit and read a book quietly. 

Walking into the common room, you froze the moment that you saw Regulus sitting on the couch facing the fireplace. He quickly stood the moment that he noticed you. You wanted to look away but couldn't. Regulus looked as rough as you felt. His normally neat and put together appearance was sloppy. He stood with his dress shirt untucked and curls an unruly mess. 

“Where are you going?”

“Room of requirement.” 

You replied before moving to walk around him. Regulus reached out and grabbed your wrist. 

“You know the prefects will be out.” 

“Then come with me.” 

You said, softly. Regulus shrugged and followed you out of the common room. He intertwined his hand with yours. Both of you stopped and looked down at your joined hands. The tingling clearly hit both of you at the same time. Regulus had to fight the urge to pull you into a kiss. He didn’t want to rush into anything too quickly. The last thing that he wanted was for a prefect to catch the two of you wandering the hallways. Regulus could hex whoever it was and feel no guilt in doing that. He would feel no guilt about it. The prefects were the least of his worries. Regulus was more worried about you shoving him away.

The next few minutes consisted of the two of you sneaking through the hallways dodging prefects. Regulus quickly ushered you into the room. You internally sighed as you realized the room of requirement was set up as it always was when the two of you came for a visit. A nice bed sat in the middle of the room waiting for Regulus and yourself to roll around in it. 

Regulus, meanwhile, turned back to you after locking the door and putting a few charms on it. The last thing that he wanted was for someone to come in on the both of you. 

“Y/n…” 

“My father died.” 

You said, softly. Regulus returned to his place beside you. Having him be this close to you again was more comforting than anything you had experienced that day. 

“I know. I heard.” 

Regulus replied, softly. His voice was gentle as he stepped closer. 

“I’m sorry. I wanted to be with you...even if you despise me.” 

You turned to him quickly. 

“I don’t despise you, Reggie.” 

Regulus waited a moment longer before pulling you into his arms. You snuggled your face into his shoulder. A hand wrapped around the back of your head to hold you tighter.

“I’m sorry...about everything.” 

Regulus said, softly. 

“I was a bad fiance. I should have never stayed as busy as I was. You’re not second to me and I don’t want you to be another Narcissa Malfoy either. I want you to be happy because I make you happy. I love you.” 

Regulus carefully tilted your head to the side before leaning down to kiss your neck. He ran his full lips across your ivory skin breathing as he went. Regulus’ eyes closed as he breathed you in. Your gardenia perfume filled his senses leaving Regulus a turned-on mess of emotions. 

You meanwhile, didn’t move as Regulus snuggled his face into your neck. 

“I’m sorry and I love you too.” 

Regulus pulled away, leaving you wanting to whine. He quickly stepped behind you and pulled your body against his from behind. His face was snuggled back into your neck as he rocked his hips into you. His erection was digging into your ass. 

“It's been a long time.”

You said almost breathlessly. Regulus nodded before taking your hand and guiding it toward the now prominent bulge in his dress pants. You wrapped your hands around his length and tightened your grasp. Regulus groaned quietly. He wasn’t about to admit that he could have come just from the bit of attention. 

“Too long.” 

Regulus finally choked out. He continued to let you caress and stroke him through his pants until Regulus slowly took your hand away to press back against you. Regulus gently pulled your robe off. He muttered a curse under his breath upon the realization that you were only dressed in your bra and knickers. The white silk dainty fabric was dying to be torn from your body. 

“You’re so perfect, princess.” 

Regulus cooed before moving his hand under the material of the bra. His hand slithered up your skin until he was able to wrap fully around your breast. Regulus’ fingers caressed your delicate skin before gripping tightly. He squeezed over and over until your nipple became hard under his touch.

“Reggie…”

You whined his name until Regulus let you turn in his arms for a kiss. The kiss quickly escalated as Regulus teased your bottom lip with a playful nibble. 

“Wait. Before we get too carried away.”

Regulus said before reaching into his pocket and took out your engagement ring. 

“Would you please consider being my wife again?”

You were thrilled as Regulus slid the ring back onto your finger. 

“I’ll change…”

He added. 

“I’ll stay home more...give you my undivided attention…”

You knew that was a lie even if Regulus meant it. When the dark lord called, he would have to go (and you knew it). Regulus could promise all that he wanted to be with you constantly but wouldn’t be able to. The past three weeks had taught you that having Regulus in your life with absences would be better than not at all. Walburga’s motherly advice of _being a comforting place for your husband to escape to_ made even more sense to you now. Regulus would need you and your loving support. When Regulus was home, you could make all of the bad things that were happening with the war seem better.

“Regulus, don’t make promises that you can’t keep.” 

Regulus pulled you into another soft kiss. 

“I won’t forget about you again.” 

He whispered. You were pleased enough with Regulus’ response. 

“You look exhausted.”

You said before reaching up to stroke Regulus’ messy curls. Regulus shrugged. 

“I haven’t had my soulmate in three fucking weeks. Nothing compares to you, sweetheart.” 

You batted your eyes at Regulus before slowly unbuttoning each of his dress shirt's buttons before moving to his belt. Regulus smirked. 

“On your knees.” 

His soft tone hardened a bit. You quickly did as you were told and tugged his trousers down his slender hips. Regulus groaned the moment that you took him into your mouth. You fought a smile as you sucked each inch of his length into your mouth. Regulus wrapped a hand through your hair forcing himself deeper down your throat. 

“Love, your one hell of a tease. Get on the bed.” 

You quickly did as you were told as Regulus ran his hand over his length a few times. For the first time in three weeks, it felt good to touch himself. Sinking to his knees Regulus spread your legs to press open-mouthed kisses to your panty clad core. You gasped as his tongue began to soak your already wet panties with each lick. 

Regulus snapped your knickers with one tug. The moment that the cold air hit your now overstimulated clit. Regulus didn’t give you a moment to adjust before his mouth was back on your mound. His tongue slid through your folds before sucking your clit into his mouth. 

“Regulus, stop your teasing.” 

Dark eyes rolled to your face before smiling evilly. Regulus quickly sat upon his knees. 

“You’re right. No more teasing. I’m about to make that little twat feel amazing.” 

You were thrilled that Regulus knew how to make you come by words alone. There was also the knowledge that only you knew that Regulus actually talked like this. 

“Prove it.” 

You said, blowing him a kiss. Regulus waited all of two seconds before yanking you to him by your hips. His cock shoved in mercilessly. Both of you moaned at the sudden intrusion. Regulus set a steady rhythm as shook his head to get his long hair out of his face. He bit his lips as he watched your tits bounce with each thrust. 

“On top of me.” 

Regulus growled before pulling out and leaving you almost crying. You quickly climbed on top of Regulus and sank back down onto his cock. Looking down at your lover’s athletic body heaving below you was enough to make your body tighten around him. 

“Princess, that isn’t fair.”

Regulus groaned, pressing his head back into the pillow. He could barely keep one eye open to watch you bounce on his cock. 

“I need to come, Reggie.” 

You whimpered. His deep penetration had made you come hard and slowly. Regulus grinned as he got to enjoy every bit of movement inside as you squeezed on him. 

“Two can play at that game.” 

Regulus clenched his eyes closed as he let himself come. You sighed feeling his warmth push into your still soaking core. 

“That lasted a whole five minutes.”

Regulus moaned before pulling your down into his arms. You didn’t move off of his body instead, you snuggled against his chest. The sound of his heartbeat of lulling you into a peaceful sleep. He pressed a kiss to your forehead and pulled the duvet over your nude bodies. 

“We can always go again.” 

You suggested with a yawn. Regulus chuckled and stroked his fingers through your hair and over your cheek. 

“I think my princess is tired.”

You shook your head as Regulus rolled you off of him. He manhandled you onto your side before pressing against you from behind. Regulus knew how much that you liked being the little spoon and this was a sure-fire way to get you to sleep. He was thankful that it would be Christmas time soon and that would give you plenty of time to be alone. Regulus would tell his mother to not bother the two of you. This time Walburga would listen to him. Regulus would be, after all, repairing his relationship with the woman that Walburga was so desperate to have as a daughter-in-law.

“Maybe.” 

You said, pulling Regulus’ hand to your neck to hold onto him. 

“Druella said that they are having a funeral in a few days. Will you come with me?” 

Regulus didn’t have to think twice. 

“I won’t let you go alone. We can go show mum that we are happy again so she won’t send me a howler again.” 

You yawned. 

“No more howlers.”


	5. Chapter 5

Christmas came around a lot quicker than you expected. Returning back to Grimmauld Place you were thrilled with the thoughts of having Regulus all to yourself for some time. Walburga and Orion were busy planning their annual Christmas Eve gala that was hosted every year so that would leave Regulus and yourself some alone time. You silently thanked Orion for attempting to keep his wife from your meddling in the love affair going on between Regulus and yourself. The two of you were adults and didn’t need Walburga butting in or trying to keep sex from happening. 

To your displeasure, however, Voldemort had other ideas. For the first week of the holiday Regulus was gone the whole time. Apparently, there was some mission that could not wait. That meant you were once again put on the back burner. This seeming abandonment you would have to put up with. There was no sense in trying to talk Regulus out of going. He had to. Whether you wanted him to or not, your lover had to work for the greater good. You would just have to deal without him for a bit and not complain. Walburga’s words of _that’s what good wives do. They support their husbands...especially at a time like this. You will look pretty and provide him comfort when Regulus comes home_ rang in your head. It didn’t matter if you weren’t his wife “technically.” In Walbruga’s eyes, you were as good as Regulus’ wife. 

Luckily, Walburga picked up on your sullen mood and swooped in to keep you occupied. She required you to help her with the Christmas gala and took you dress shopping (even though you had plenty of evening gowns) for a perfect party dress. As the witch as the dress shop hovered over you gathering measurements and deciding what tone would look best on you. Finally, the three of you decided on a form-fitting emerald green gown that pushed your breasts to new heights and a split that went nearly to your thigh. Walburga smiled from her seat. 

“Come Easter holiday, we will be looking for a wedding dress.” 

She was thrilled with your sweet smile. The seamstress looked up with a grin. 

“Ah, getting married are you?” 

You nodded, happily. Walburga normally didn’t let emotions other than wrath and anger show. Today, however, she smiled like a proud mother. 

“She’s marrying my only son. Isn’t she a beauty?”

The seamstress nodded, eagerly. 

“I thought she was your daughter, ma’am.” 

Walburga stood and came to join you on the platform that you were standing on while the seamstress hemmed the bottom of the dress. 

“She’s as good as. Y/n and my Regulus have been taken with each other since they were children. There is no one better for my son.” 

The seamstress nodded with a smile. 

“I saw your boy a few days ago, Mrs. Black. He is very handsome. These two will make lots of pretty babies.” 

Walburga nodded, locking her gaze on you. The two of you made eye contact and your expectations as a woman and wife were clearly said without Walburga saying a word. She had made it clear that she wanted an heir but not anytime soon. You were thankful that she saw your views on wanting to wait until things with lord Voldemort slowed down. When he made the appropriate amount of progress and Regulus wasn’t out risking his life then you would have a baby. 

“That is the hope.” 

Walburga replied. 

The Christmas Gala came with no sign of Regulus coming home. You sat putting the finishing touches on your makeup before heading downstairs to the party. The last thing that you really wanted to do was go to this party without Regulus. Showing up without your boyfriend to a party where 98% of the invitees knew about your engagement was a bit tiresome. You didn’t feel like spending the evening saying polite thank yous to all of the people in your social circle wishing you well. It was rude and selfish, you knew this. All that you wanted was your lover. 

Stepping into the room, your eyes immediately went to Evan and Emma. Your annoyance built a bit more. Emma got to have her fiance home. Before you could hide from your cousin, he spotted you and grabbed Emma’s arm to pull her over. Emma immediately smiled as her eyes met yours. 

“Y/n!” 

She said, cheerfully and pressed a kiss to your cheek. 

“Hi, Emma. Evan when did you get home?” 

Evan shrugged. 

“Yesterday. Regulus should be back soon. There was a mission that one of the new worthless members of or cause messed up. Regulus had to go clean up the mess.” 

You didn’t have to ask Evan what that meant. Regulus was out killing someone. You had told Regulus in the beginning that you didn’t want to know what he was doing when he went out. It didn’t matter how you felt about purebloods, half-bloods, or mudbloods. You didn’t want to hear about death. Since your own mother was killed years beforehand; you had always been sensitive to it. 

“I see. I’m glad to see that you are alright.” 

You wrapped your arms around Evan’s shoulder and kissed his cheek. If something had happened to Evan you would have been devastated. Evan smiled and returned the gesture. He looked between Emma and yourself with a pleased smile. 

“Pureblood women are the prettiest. You two look simply lovely.” 

Emma smiled and playfully smacked her fiance’s arm. 

“You’re so talented at words.” 

Evan shrugged, knowing that his fiance was right. 

“I’m going to talk to Malfoy. I’ll leave you two together.” 

When Evan walked away Emma turned her attention back to you. Your face had turned a bit more annoyed. 

“What is it? You look furious.” 

You scoffed. 

“Lucius is back too? Everyone has their lovers back except for me.” 

Emma’s motherly smiled returned as she reached out to fluff your hair. 

“There now. Stop frowning. You’re going to get age lines too quickly. Y/n, you know what our men are doing is the right thing to do. We have to make sacrifices for the greater good.” 

You wanted to scowl even harder at the comment on the greater good. As much as you wanted to, you couldn’t make a comment about how you were questioning “the greater good.” Was all of this even worth it? 

Emma’s voice pulled you from your thoughts. 

“You look lovely. It's good to see that the best of our society came to this gala. I was afraid that Melissa would be here.” 

You rolled your eyes. The feeling of annoyance about Emma’s hatred of your other friend returned. 

“You know that her family wouldn’t have been able to afford a new dress for her. She would have looked simply dreadful.” 

Emma added. You took a sip of the drink that you had snatched off of a tray. 

“She is in France with her grandparents anyway.” 

Emma’s cold eyes narrowed. 

“I don’t understand your fascination with that girl. We are practically royalty and she’s just...poor.”

You sighed. 

“She’s nice, Emma. Maybe it's a good thing to network outside of our own social circles from time to time. There could be something useful that comes out of friendships with others.” 

It was Emma’s turn to roll her own eyes. 

“Sure, if my house elf needs a new pillowcase to wear. Regulus!” 

You quickly turned the moment Regulus’ hand touched the small of your back. Without even thinking, you threw your arms around his shoulders. 

“You’re home.”

You said, softly. Regulus chuckled and pulled you into a soft kiss. He would have kissed you more but Regulus knew his mother would have a cow if the two of you started snogging in the middle of a party. 

“I’ve missed you.” 

He replied as you slowly backed away. 

“I missed you too.” 

You whispered, looking him over. Thankfully, nothing looked out of order. Regulus appeared to be perfectly fine with no injuries. He stood dressed in a full black suit and tie that matched your dress. 

Emma, meanwhile, touched your arm so you wouldn’t forget her presence. 

“I’ll leave you two alone. I’m going to find Evan.” 

“Bye, Emma.” 

You said, softly as Regulus gave her a nod. He waited until she was out of earshot before speaking. 

“What was going on? You looked ready to punch her.” 

You rolled your eyes as Regulus slipped his arm around your waist. He wanted to keep you as close to him as possible and you weren't about to object. 

“She’s such a selfish person sometimes.” 

Regulus nodded, rolling his eyes. You were never more correct than you were with that sentence. 

“Emma and Evan are perfect for each other.” 

Your eyes fluttered up to Regulus’ face. 

“I hear that we are perfect for each other too.” 

Regulus leaned closer. Having you this close to him after the hellish week that he had was more than welcoming. Regulus had big his mother and father a quick hello before coming to find you. You were the one that he wanted to see more than anyone in the world. 

“Oh, my darling, you have no idea. This dress...it's going to look even more wonderful on my floor.” 

You ran a hand down Regulus’ chest earning a sigh from him. 

“Why don’t we get out of here for a little bit?” 

You asked, resisting the urge to let your hand go lower.

“That sounds nice.” 

The two of you left the party without gaining much attention. Walburga and Orion were so busy talking to the Malfoys that they didn’t notice Regulus lightly shoving you from the room and up the stairs. 

The moment his bedroom door was shut, Regulus had you against the wall. Soft timid kisses quickly turned hungry as he shoved his suit jacket off. He groaned as your hands reached up and tangled in his hair to deepen the kiss. 

“Need you, now.” 

Regulus moaned between kisses. The past week had been one of the most exhausting in his life! Coming to find you in a dress that practically showed your tits to the whole room made the jealous lover in him go into hyperdrive. Regulus yanked the soft silky fabric until it ripped. He gave one more hard pull until what was left of the dress hit the floor. 

Now you stood before him in only a silky white thong and your emerald heels. 

“Now that’s better.” 

Regulus growled before going for the thong. You gave him an amused scowl as he tore it off of you too. 

“I am running low on lingerie.” 

You commented as his hands trailed over your breasts to cup them greedily. Regulus stood up straight and looked down at you with that displeased expression. So, this is the mood for the night. You thought as that dom eyebrow of his rose up. 

“I can do whatever I want, Y/n. I can rip anything off of my fiance that I want. If you are that worried about lingerie, I can always buy you more.” 

You smirked and said in almost a teasing tone. 

“Yes, sir.” 

Regulus was suddenly pressed against you so hard that you could barely breathe. His handsome face was looking down at you with an angry hungry expression. Regulus’ hand tilted your chin so you were looking at him fully. 

“So you want to be a smart mouth, huh? Well, princess that’s just fine with me.” 

“The silencing charm…” 

You muttered. The last thing that you wanted was for anyone to hear what the two of you were about to do. Regulus shook his head. 

“No, you want to be a sassy little brat then I’m going to make you scream like a whore.” 

His voice was low. It was low and oozing with pent up sexual energy from the past week apart. 

“Reggie, I don’t want people to hear…”

Regulus’ hand was over your mouth silencing any more of your sentence from coming out. He leaned down nuzzling his nose against yours. 

“Don’t you _Reggie_ me. Now I’m going to shut that smart mouth up.” 

He quickly started loosening his tie and tossed it to the side before going for his dress shirt. You swallowed, watching hungrily as he unbuckled his belt before pulling you back into another kiss. 

“Time to shut your smart mouth up.” 

He took your hand and moved it to the bulge in his dress pants. 

“You know what I want.” 

Regulus added, his voice softening a bit. You eagerly nodded as he wrapped his hand around yours and led you to the velour loveseat near the fireplace. Regulus kicked his shoes off before easing his dress pants down his slender waist. You wanted to whine the moment that his erection came into view.

“On your knees.” 

Regulus ordered as he sat down, spreading his legs enough for you to kneel between his knees like the sweet princess you were. He tossed his mess curls over his shoulder as you knelt before him. 

“Kiss me first.”

He said before leaning down enough to kiss you. You put as much passion as you could into the kiss. Regulus was clearly caught off guard and let the inner dom in him get lost in your mouth. You pushed up enough to be pressed against his chest as the snogging continued. Regulus rocked his hips the moment his brain seemed to realize that his cock was trapped between your joined bodies. 

Regulus was the one to break the kiss. 

“Get to work, princess.” 

You did as you were told but decided to tease him a big first. Kissing his full lips once more, you moved slowly down his body. Pressing soft butterfly kisses to his chin, neck, chest, and stomach before moving to his waiting erection. Your eyes flickered to the dark mark on his arm before batting up to his face. As much as you wanted to admit that you didn’t like his “job” the dark mark on his arm was a turn on. Seeing your prim and proper lover with a tattoo was enough to leave you wet and dripping. 

“Don’t make tell you twice.” 

Regulus snapped. 

“Yes, darling.” 

You cooed before seductively licking a path down his length. Regulus fought the urge to close his eyes as you took him into your mouth. You focused on trying to make him moan. If he was going to be a cheeky shit and not put a silencing charm on the room then you were going to make him moan so loud that his mother would hear him downstairs. 

You smirked at the thought of Walburga down there minding her own business. She would be mortified the moment that she realized that her son wasn’t in any danger but instead was getting a blow job. The two of you would get the tongue lashing of a lifetime that even Orion wouldn’t be able to save you from. 

“That’s a good girl.”

Regulus hissed, trying to resist the urge to move his hips. Your violet eyes fluttered open and met your lover’s face. Regulus was biting his lip as he stared at you with lust-filled eyes. 

You pulled away enough for Regulus’ cock to leave your mouth with a “pop.” Regulus groaned and leaned his head back against the sofa as his hands dug into the material You leaned forward and kissed his inner thighs while keeping one hand on his cock to keep Regulus muttering beneath you. 

Internally, you cursed the control that Regulus had on himself. You wanted nothing more than to have him moan a little louder. Hearing him say “fuck” and “good girl” was thrilling but you wanted to have him gasping. 

“I know what you are trying to do and I should spank you for it.” 

Regulus growled before reaching down and pulling you into his arms. His mouth was back on yours as he claimed his prize. You quickly reached up and twirled your fingers in the curls that had fallen into his face. 

“I like it when you spank me.” 

You said against his lips. Regulus chuckled. He had let his hard side go to simply enjoy being close to you. 

“I will never hit you but I won’t hesitate to lay you over my lap and spank you.” 

You gigged against his mouth before gently pulling his bottom lip into your mouth. Regulus reached between your bodies to circle your clit with his index finger. You immediately bucked against his hand. 

“Not yet, naughty girl.” 

Regulus wrapped his arms around you enough to lift you bridal style. You hungrily kissed the exposed skin of his neck. Leaving lovebites for the world to see was your next goal. You didn’t give two shits if the two of you returned to school looking as if you had been attacked. 

Regulus dropped you onto the bed interrupting your thoughts of love bites. You stared up at him as Regulus removed your heels. He gently kissed your ankles before spreading your legs. Regulus wanted nothing more than to shove in and make love to you roughly. You, however, didn’t deserve that. It had been nearly a week since your last lovemaking. He wanted to make you feel good. If you could put your legs together the next morning that would be even more pleasing. 

“Reggie.”

You whined his name earning a smile from your lover. He reached down and cupped your face. His dom persona had dropped quickly and was replaced by the sweet boy that you had fallen in love with. 

“Soon, darling.” 

He took his place over you and kissed your lips, cheeks, and collar bone. You sighed happily as his mouth moved down to your breasts. Stormy eyes met yours as he bit at your nipple before gently sucking at your stinging bud. Your hands ran through his curls as Regulus moved away from your breasts to kiss and lick a path down your stomach.

“You’re so wet.” 

Regulus stated as he gently pressed two fingers inside of you. You bucked your hips earning a low laugh from Regulus as he shoved you back down. His voice seemed to drop an octave as he lowered his mouth to your folds. 

“Nothing tastes better than you, love. You’re the only girl that I could do this too.” 

Regulus whispered before licking a path down your folds to tease at your clit. Your eyes snapped closed knowing that Regulus was about to play unfairly. His goal at the moment was to overstimulate you. Swallowing back a sigh, you made a mental note to be quiet. You couldn’t let the party guests hear you screaming from your soon to be husband’s touch. 

“Reggie, I need…” 

Regulus stopped licking and looked up to you with that shit-eating grin. He ran a hand over his chin before taking his fingers out of you and licking them clean. 

“What do you need, sweetheart?” 

Regulus quickly took his place on top of you and turned your face to his. 

“Tell me what you need.”

He said in a cheeky tone as he kissed your cheek not coming near your mouth. His hand had gone between your bodies to rub his erection against your clit. 

“Make love to me.” 

You cried. 

“Make love to me, beautiful boy.” 

Regulus smirked before shoving just the tip inside. You cried as he slowly pushed in a little more. He gave you enough for a bit of pleasure but not enough to leave you starry-eyed and gasping.

“Reggie, you aren’t playing fair.’ 

You whimpered. Regulus chuckled as he began to make love to you with just the little bit of his cock that he had given you. 

“Who said that I played fair?” 

He asked. Your violet eyes opened, narrowing on his arrogant smirk. 

“Fine, if you aren’t going to fuck me properly then give me the vibrator in the bedside table. I know what to do with it.” 

Regulus’ cheeky expression instantly faded and was replaced with that jealous scowl that he wore so well. This was the scowl that he always wore when you would talk to another boy that wasn’t Regulus or Evan. The last time that you had really seen Regulus’ jealous side was the day that the two of you had ran into Sirius in town and the older brother hugged you. Normally you wouldn’t play into Regulus’ jealousy. Today, however, it would get you what you wanted. 

Without another word, Regulus shoved in balls deep leaving you spasming around him. 

“You don’t need that toy when you have me.” 

He hissed raising your thigh over his hip to give him deeper access to your body. You fought the urge to cry every time the tip of his cock hit your cervix. Regulus quickly put a hand over your mouth. 

“Hush now. Do you want everyone to know what it sounds like when I fuck you?” 

You shook your head as Regulus removed his hand in order to steady his own shaking body. 

“Reggie, it feels so good.”

You cried with each snap of his hips. He didn’t ease up on the speed of his thrusts. You could tease him and tell him that he was being mean. That would just result in your cervix being abused harder. Not that you would be complaining. You would be moaning harder. You bit your bottom lip trying to stop the moans from coming out louder. In between heavy breaths you were already crying Regulus’ name. 

Suddenly, Regulus pushed in further and held his position. He kept the head of his cock pressed against your womb’s entrance. You felt uncomfortably full. Rocking your hips, you pleased with him to move. Your body was stretching to accommodate Regulus’ sudden action. 

“I was reading in a magazine about making your lover come without moving and I think that you are about to.” 

Regulus said with a moan. He was trying to stop his own body from coming. It didn’t matter how much you were pulsating around him, Regulus wanted to hold on. He wanted to have more time to torment you in a delicious way. 

“Reggie!”

You cried his name a bit louder before finally finding your release. Regulus closed his eyes thinking over everything he could to stop himself from coming (school, his role as a death eater, anything) but it didn’t work. It took one more squeeze of your spasming core to send Regulus over the edge of no return. 

The moment he came, you sighed in complement. His come filled you as Regulus continued to fuck you through his own orgasm until he too froze. Regulus muttered something that sounded like “god damn it” under his breath before collapsing on top of you. 

Your fingers stroked through his sweat-drenched curls as Regulus continued to come inside of you. 

“That was perfect.”

You whispered leaning up enough to kiss his forehead. Regulus slowly pulled out enough so he could roll you into his arms. When the two of you were able to move, he would call for Kreacher to come to change the sheets. For now, however, he was too lazy to consider moving. 

Regulus’ laughing quickly got your attention. You looked up at him sleepily. 

“What’s so funny?”

He grinned down at you with a playful smile. 

“By the way, there is a silencing charm on our room. Mother cast it herself. Just thought that you should know.”


	6. Chapter 6

“It's Christmas Eve tomorrow. I still have to get your mother’s present.” 

You said as Regulus pushed a small path through the hordes of people that were out snagging last-minute gifts. 

“I figured that you would have had everything done weeks ago.” 

Regulus commented, rolling his eyes as the fourth person ran into him. You wrapped your arms together around his to prevent separation. 

“Well, I would but she’s been hovering over me since we returned home. It's hard to buy a present with her breathing down my neck, however, I could have turned around and asked her if she liked whatever the item was.” 

Regulus smirked. 

“Father got her a nice necklace and diamond ring this year. I thought last year’s gift to that self-help seminar was a wonderful gift. Father was right. Mother needs to get out of the house more and network with other basketcases.” 

“Regulus.”

You said his name with a sly smile remembering last year’s horrible Christmas disaster when Orion gave Walburga those tickets to that seminar. Walburga didn’t speak to Orion for three weeks. She, instead, insisted upon following Regulus and yourself around questioning everything that the two of you were doing?” 

_“So, is this what teenagers are doing today?”_

_“Regulus, do you really have to play quidditch? What if you fall or hurt something?”_

_“Where is your jumper?”_

You could still hear her shrieking in your mind. Both Regulus and yourself had politely dealt with Walburga’ meddling. The two of you were too polite to say anything to her. It wasn’t until Orion came home with jewelry did she start speaking to her husband again. 

Even Kreacher was delighted for his mistress and master to be speaking again. The poor elf had taken refuge under Regulus’ bed resulting in sex not happening. 

_“Master and mistress, just pretend that Kreacher isn’t here.”_

Both Regulus and yourself were looking at each other with disturbing expressions and given up on whatever thought of sex that was once had.

“I know what you are thinking about and Kreacher is not living under our bed for three weeks again.” 

Regulus whispered, rolling his eyes. The two of you had finally gotten to a place where people weren’t running into you. Regulus pulled you closer to him. 

“Yes, we don’t need a house-elf living in our room again. That was awkward.” 

Regulus glanced over his shoulder. His eyes had stopped on the candy store that had the one type of chocolate his mother enjoyed. 

“I’m going to run in there quickly. Mom needs her chocolate fix. Are you coming?”

You shook your head upon realizing just how many people were in the store. 

“Go ahead. There are too many other humans in there. I’ll wait for you here.” 

Regulus shrugged and disappeared into the shop. You took a breath and looked down at your watch. 7:30...Walburga was probably wondering where the two of you were. Forget the fact that Regulus and yourself were almost adults. Walburga, after Sirius’ departure, turned up her worrying over Regulus (and yourself too) to new heights. 

When Regulus’ dark mark started burning and he had to leave, Walburga turned into a worried child whose blankie was in the wash. She would pace the floor until her son returned home. Her out of character behavior was never mentioned, however. If someone mentioned Walburga acting differently over Regulus now, she would deny it. 

“Y/n?”

You looked up the moment that you heard your name being called. The moment that you met the source, you froze seeing Sirius standing in front of you. A few feet behind him stood James and Lily Potter. 

It had been ages since you had seen or spoken to Sirius last. After he ran away, Walburga made it crystal clear that she didn’t want Regulus or yourself speaking to him. Regulus was just fine obliging to his mother’s request. Your lover wouldn’t admit it but he was devastated by his brother leaving. Sirius leaving was, in Regulus’ mind, Sirius saying that he didn’t care for him anymore. It was harder for you to stop talking to Sirius cold turkey. The two of you had always been friendly. You were the go-between when he was having issues with his brother or mother.

“Hello, Sirius.”

You said, softly before looking around to make sure that Regulus wasn’t coming back. Regulus would be livid if he saw you speaking to Sirius. Livid or jealous...which one it would be was yet to be determined. Regulus has always been jealous of your friendship with Sirius. Why, you weren’t sure. You had been dedicated to Regulus since day one. He was the one that you played wedding with. Regulus was the one that you followed around like a shadow and vice versa. 

“It's good to see you! It's been a long time...I heard that you agreed to marry Regulus.” 

You could tell Sirius was struggling with the subject. There had always been a part of Sirius, whether he wanted to admit it or not, was sour that you didn’t “choose him.” After all, you had been meant for Sirius in the beginning. When you took to Regulus that plan was shot to hell. 

“Yes, we are getting married after school is over. How have you been?”

You asked, changing the subject. Sirius shrugged. 

“You know me...just going about here and there. I’ve been doing some traveling. I have a question and it's a bit awkward to ask but I need to know…is Reggie really a death eater? As the person that knows him the best, I figured that you would know.” 

You blinked a few times seeing Regulus step out of the store. His eyes instantly narrowed on his brother as a cold glare set on his face. Sirius noticed it too. 

“We don’t have much time. Blink once for yes and twice for no. I won’t tell him a thing.”

You blinked twice. Sirius put his head down, knowing that it was a lie. The moment that he looked back up, you blinked once. Sirius wanted nothing more than to offer to help keep both Regulus and yourself safe. He wanted to get his brother out of that mess but he knew Regulus would never say yes to him or the order. 

“Look who it is.”

Regulus said coldly as he finally reached you. His arm went around your waist as Sirius met his eyes. 

“Regulus, it's good to see you.” 

Regulus only stared at Sirius. He made no move to speak to his brother. It didn’t matter deep down that Regulus wanted to talk to Sirius. He wanted nothing more than to beg his brother to forgive him for being so cold but that wouldn’t happen. Regulus was “the good son” and his parents were counting on him. 

“We should go, Y/n.” 

Regulus said before wrapping his wrist around your hand and tugging you with him. Sirius held his hands up. 

“So you aren’t going to say anything? You’re just going to stand there like some kind of zombie?”

Regulus turned. 

“You don’t deserve a moment of my time.” 

You couldn’t bring yourself to look at the hurt expression on Sirius' face as Regulus tugged you along with him. There had been many run-ins with Sirius when he was still at Hogwarts that resulted in Regulus hexing his brother. Many MANY times you were pulling Regulus away as he shouted any insult that he could at Sirius. When you couldn’t get him away it was Evan and Snape hauling him off. 

“Can we slow down?”

You snapped as you almost lost your balance for the third time. Regulus turned and glared down at you with jealousy in his eyes. 

_Lovely…_

You thought. It was going to be one of those nights. Nothing that you had to say would please Regulus at the moment. It didn’t matter that it was his engagement ring on your finger or that you were chasing after him. All that Regulus could think about was the fact that you were supposed to be Sirius’ betrothed. The insecure side of him questioned in you or Sirius actually cared for each other and was just too good to say it. 

“Let’s just go home. We don’t need to talk.”

Regulus replied before turning and starting back in the direction of Grimmauld Place. This time his hand wasn’t around yours making sure that you didn’t get pulled off. Regulus had shoved his hands in his pockets and reminded you of a jealous child. 

“Fine.”

You commented before following him. If he wanted to be difficult then you would let him. 

Thankfully Walburga and Orion were in bed when the two of you arrived home. You immediately followed Regulus to your shared bedroom. He took off his jacket and tossed it carelessly on the floor. 

Shaking your head, you reached down to hang it up. 

“Leave it. That’s what Kreacher is for.” 

Regulus snapped. You blinked a few times having to bite your tongue. There were a lot of things that you could say to Regulus at the moment but you didn’t want to sleep alone or end up sleeping on the sofa.

Regulus had started the fire in the fireplace before sitting down on the sofa to glare coldly at the flames. He knew that he was being childish but he didn’t care. You didn’t seem to realize how much Sirius still hurt him. Seeing you talking to the jerk with none other than James-Fucking-Potter close by was enough to make the jealous little shit in Regulus come roaring back with a vengeance. 

You gave Regulus half an hour to “get over himself” before plopping down on his lap in emerald green lingerie that left little to the imagination. Regulus was still scowling as he looked you over. You sighed. 

“Stop acting like a child Regulus Black. I’m your fiance and you know it.” 

Regulus sighed. 

“If you weren’t my fiance I would be worried about you sitting on my lap dressed like this, princess.” 

You smiled. There was your prince charming.

“I was saving this for our wedding night but given our current situation I figured this would be better than me just rolling around naked on your lap.” 

Regulus reached up to stroke his hand over your cheek. 

“You don’t see how he looks at you.”

You frowned.

“Are we still talking about Sirius?”

Regulus nodded. 

“Uh-huh. He looks at you like you’re something to eat. I see how his eyes roam over your body. He doesn’t seem to understand that you are mine.”

You rolled your eyes and leaned into the kiss Regulus’ lips. He didn’t stop you. The kiss was tender for a moment before leaning backward further on his lap. You knew that you would tell him all about Sirius dating Remus Lupin. Why this was so lost on Regulus was still a mystery. You could have picked those two out as lovers without either of them saying anything. 

“I assure you that he sees me as nothing more than a friend. Reggie, he knows that I am devoted 100% to you. He’s known it for a long time. Besides, I don’t have what Sirius needs. I’m made for you.” 

Regulus had to grin at that though. Hell yes, you were “made for him.” Your bodies fit together perfectly. Everything about the two of you went together. 

“Princess, you’re killing me.” 

He groaned as you wiggled your ass on his now prominent erection. You giggled before kissing his bottom lip.

“I’m down for some nice jealous sex.” 

Regulus raised an eyebrow before harshly pulling your upper body against his. 

“Well, then love, you are in luck. All of your slutty self is all mine.” 

He growled against your lips before possessively kissing you. You reached up tangling your fingers in his curls. Resisting the urge to start tugging, you instead stroked your hand through his hair earning a moan from your lover. 

Regulus’ hand had fallen to your ass and roughly squeezed your plump flesh. He gently pushed you backward on his lap. 

“I believe we should take this to our bed.” 

You didn't wait to be told twice before getting up and hurrying to your shared bed. Regulus had gone to the door to lock it. The last thing that he wanted was his mother walking in and screaming when she realized what was going on. He turned to look at you as you pulled back the heavy duvet and blankets. 

Your foot became stuck in one of the soft blankets resulting in you slipping. Regulus had rushed forward and caught you. 

“You’re so clumsy. If I wasn’t around to catch you all of the time, you would forever have broken bones.” 

“Yes, lucky for me.”

You said, kissing him and laying back on the bed. Regulus shook his head and began to undress. Your heart began to pound the moment that you heard Regulus’ belt unbuckling then the loud noise it made upon hitting the hardwood floors. 

Regulus was on top of you before you were able to formulate another thought. His hand immediately went between your legs and shoved the emerald thong to the side. 

“Oh, look at that, you are wet...just as I suspected. You’re so wet and I haven’t even touched you yet.” 

His voice was almost mocking as he glared down at you. You knew that game that he wanted to play now and as messed up as it sounded, you were excited. 

“Why wouldn’t I be wet for you?” 

You squeaked when Regulus shoved his index and middle finger inside of you. 

“You could be wet for him too.” 

“It's always you, Reggie. I only want you.” 

You gasped as he scissored his fingers. Regulus didn’t reply. It wasn’t until you reached out to wrap your hand around his length did he push you away. 

“No touching.”

Regulus leaned down and smothered his face in your neck. You swallowed as he bit down. A pornographic moan left your lips as he continued to manipulate your already spasming core. Regulus’ breath on your neck was hot as he sucked love bite after love bite onto your neck. There would be no mistaking on whose woman you were. 

You whined the moment that his hand left your body. His grey eyes silenced you with one disapproving look. You fought back as he tugged the emerald thong off and tossed it over his shoulder. 

“Now, where were we?”

You wanted to scream to answer the question...Right here! We were right here! Just touch me! Anything! 

You knew that, however, would get you nowhere. Regulus would probably get out of bed and leave you moaning for him. He wouldn’t come back to you until he was good and ready. 

“You’re such a good girl, princess.”

Regulus praised you as he took his length in his hand. You moaned as the tip rubbed over your clit then down to your entrance multiple times. 

“Reggie, don’t be a tease.” 

“Who said that I was teasing?”

Regulus replied. His face was dead serious. He had returned to his stoic reserved nature as he continued his game. A loud moan escaped your lips as Regulus shoved in. His hand instantly clasped around your mouth. 

“Hush now. Mummy will hear us.” 

Regulus whispered before giving you a little grin. He knew exactly what you were thinking about. That little comment alone brought back memories from years past. Regulus would make that comment when the two of you were early teens and started messing around. Gone were the days where Regulus could get off by seeing you naked. You could simply take off your shirt for him and let Regulus put his mouth or hands on you. He would barely touch himself and come. Now things were different. You had to work to make Regulus come. 

“You’re a fucking tease.”

You said with a giggle as you took his hand in yours and brought it to your lips. Regulus leaned back on his heels but made sure to remain snuggly inside of you. His eyes winded as your mouth wrapped around his middle and index finger. You sucked the digits like you would if they were his cock.

“Love, you call me a tease.” 

“Then fuck me…”

“You asked for it.” 

Regulus hissed before pulling out and slamming back into you at a furious pace. You couldn’t help crying out as he ravaged you. Regulus didn’t care that the headboard was slamming into the wall and that you were screaming. Too much blood had already left his head to leave him incapable of thinking of anything other than fucking you. His goal was to leave you so sore that you couldn’t put your legs together the next morning. 

The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room, leaving you light headed as your body began to spasm around Regulus’ length. As much as you enjoyed sensual lovemaking, you equally enjoyed Regulus using you as his own personal toy. 

“I need to come.”

Regulus groaned. You moaned at his words alone. Your body tightening was enough to push Regulus over the edge. His body shivered as he emptied inside of you.

“Come, love.” 

He choked out through his own orgasm before teasing your clit with his fingers. It took two or three circles before you were coming screaming his name like a prayer. 

Regulus was the first to pull out. His come coated your thighs as he leaned down for a kiss. 

“Shall we have round two?”

Before you could respond, someone was pounding on the door. Regulus’ face went scarlet as he looked down at you. Your eyes were wide as Orion’s voice came from the other side of the door.

“Okay, you two...we have heard enough for one evening. Go to sleep!”


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning you dreaded facing Walburga and Orion. The knowledge that both of you soon to be in-laws heard you screaming their son’s name as he ravaged you was enough to make your face flush. Regulus found the whole thing hilarious. 

“Calm down, love. What is mum going to do? Banish us to our rooms. I would be just fine with that.” 

You put a hand over your face as the two of you stepped into the dining room. Walburga sat with a steaming cup of tea in front of her while Orion was looking over some papers for work. Orion didn’t seem to be the least bit bothered about what happened the prior night. He gave Regulus and yourself his typical good morning before going back to his work. Walburga on the other hand was eyeing the two of you like a hawk. 

“I think we need to discuss what happened last night.” 

She said sharply before stirring her tea. Regulus fought the urge to laugh. If he wanted to get away from his mother without being harmed laughing was a horrible way to start. He swallowed back his laughter before looking at his mother “innocently.” Regulus, after all, knew how to charm Walburga better than anyone. It was how he got 95% of the things that he wanted anyway so why wouldn’t it work today? 

“Mum, I apologize. We didn’t realize that we were being that loud.”

You nodded. 

“I’m sorry too. This is embarrassing for all of us.” 

Orion didn’t look up or make a noise, which seemed to annoy Walburga further. 

“As I have said before I am aware that the two of you have sex. That does not mean that neither of us wants to see or hear about it. That is supposed to be done privately, not loud enough for one's parents to overhear everything. We do not want to hear this again or I shall have to separate the two of you until you're married.”

Walburga was pleased when Regulus’ mouth dropped. 

“Mother, we have been sleeping together for years. What do you honestly expect was going to happen with that arrangement?”

Walburga picked up a teacup saucer and tossed it at her youngest son. 

“I suggest if you want to keep sleeping with Y/n to watch how you speak to me in this house.” 

You didn’t dare to sneak a look at your fiance even though Regulus was squeezing your hands painfully hard. Walburga took a few moments before speaking again. 

“If either of you step a toe out of line for the next few months...both of you will regret it.” 

Orion finally looked up. 

“Enough sex talk, Walburga. I am trying to drink my tea. The two get it. Right?”

Both Regulus and yourself muttered “yes sir” at the same time. Orion nodded and went back to his paper. 

“There you go. Now leave them alone.” 

Over the next few months, both Regulus and yourself were true to your promise to Walburga. Whether it be the fact that school was ending, not wanting to risk being separated, or something else neither of you was misbehaving in the slightest. 

The last half of the year came and went faster than any in your memory. You barely had time to breathe in-between graduation and moving into the cute little town-home that Walburga had reserved. 

“We don’t have to tiptoe around mum anymore.” 

Regulus said with a smile as he sat the last box down. You didn’t fight the moment that he wrapped his arms around your waist. 

“No, we don’t. We just have to worry about her dropping by at random moments when she realizes that she has nothing better to do now that we have moved out.” 

You replied. Regulus sighed. You were right on that one. He had the bad feeling that Walburga would turn up at the beginning of every romantic the two of you would share for the foreseeable future. Regulus had been so thrilled about getting out on his own that he hadn’t even considered how his mother was going to react to having a “empty nest.”

“Damn it, so much for walking around the place naked. You know that woman will not give us a courtesy knock either. As soon as the damn wedding is over then we can give her some ground rules.” 

You stood on your tiptoes and gently kissed Regulus’ chin. 

“Everything will be fine. You should be patient with your mother. She’s going to be lonely.” 

Regulus rolled his eyes. 

“Then she needs to talk to my father or Kreacher. There are plenty of others in that house that she can drive crazy. We have done everything that she wanted. For months we practically haven’t touched each other in that house. Not to mention we behaved civilly at graduation and the pirates...we upheld our end of the bargain. Now she needs to go join a ladies' day club or or something club and stop haunting us.” 

You understood Regulus’ annoyance with his mother. It had been difficult to act as though Regulus and yourself were good little children anytime that Walburga was near. She had a strange talent of coming into a room anytime that Regulus had his lips on yours. Now you wanted to be able to kiss your soon to be husband anytime that you wished.

“Everything will be fine, love.” 

You said with a smile as Regulus instantly grabbed his left arm. The expression on his face told you everything that you needed to know. He was being summoned (yet again). For the past few weeks between Voldemort and Walburga, you had been lucky to have five minutes alone with Regulus. 

“I’ll be home soon.”

You nodded, knowing there was no use in arguing or begging Regulus to stay home. If Voldemort called, Regulus went running. You had to fight back the feeling of annoyance that was building in your stomach. 

“Are you mad?”

Regulus asked as he pulled on his coat. You put your drink down. 

“Between him and your mother, I am not getting much time with you.”

You weren’t surprised when Regulus gave you a displeased scowl. If you so much as said something bad about the dark lord Regulus was giving you hell. 

“You know what I signed up for. I am not giving up a duty that I wanted to please you, Y/n. You, like my mother, need to find ways to fill your time without me being with you.” 

Regulus knew that his response was cold but he was getting frustrated. In the beginning, you were proud of him for wanting to be a death eater. Now, you were suddenly becoming dismissive to the whole thing and it was getting on Regulus’ nerves. Between worrying about his mother’s overbearing nature and what Voldemort had him doing he didn’t have time for a nagging wife. 

You didn’t say anything before turning and going into the kitchen. As much as you wanted to give Regulus some equally cold comment back, you knew that it would be for nothing. When Regulus was in death eater mode, he would listen to nothing that you had to say. If you did say something as cold and vindictive back, you would just get fussed at even more and you were in no mood for it.

What Regulus also didn’t know was you had been writing Sirius since Christmas about everything going on. There was no romance to the letters just sharing information. Sirius was worried to death about Regulus’ crazy decisions and the level of hate that Walburga had filled his head with. For you, it was nice to have an outlet to voice your own doubts on the ideology that you had grown up with. You had been doubting Voldemort for some time and it was nice to see that you weren’t crazy or being some jealous girlfriend who was pissy because her lover was away. 

Sirius was as concerned about Regulus’ safety as you were. He was still offering to help keep the two of you safe if Regulus would stop being a death eater and join the order. You knew that wouldn’t go over well at all. Hell would freeze over before Regulus switched sides. You also knew that Regulus would leave you if you even suggested it. He would be so furious if he found out that you were talking to Sirius behind his back then to ask him to deflect would be a bigger kick in the balls. 

Little did Regulus seem to realize, you hadn’t shared his pureblood beliefs in a long time. The two of you had “purebloods are the best and muggle-borns are rubbish” shoved down your throats since childhood. You had begun to question everything very early on but was afraid to make your feelings known. Maybe it was due to your aunt Druella threatening to you not to ruin your chances at marrying Regulus. You didn’t want to be a disappointment. After witnessing the way that Sirius was treated, you were even more afraid to speak up. If you were kicked out of the family, you would have no one to turn to. 

“Y/n…”

You didn’t turn as Regulus’ voice pulled you from your thoughts. Why he hadn’t left yet was beyond you. Usually, Regulus would automatically apparate out when Voldemort called. 

“Just go, Regulus.” 

You coldly replied. At the moment, you couldn’t turn and look at him. You didn’t want to see that look in his eyes. Knowing that he was going to go torture or kill some innocent was something that you didn’t want to think about. You didn’t want to think about how the boy you had loved since childhood changed into someone that you didn’t know. 

_Regulus had changed…_

The thought was startling to you. Looking up to the kitchen window, the thought came as a shock. You felt as if you had been smacked by a heavy book. Regulus was changing into someone you didn’t know. It wasn’t just when he was doing his job as a death eater it was all of the time. Perhaps you didn’t notice because you chose not to. Maybe you didn't want to accept that sweet boy that you played wedding with in Walburga’s back garden or the boy who could read you French poetry was now someone very different. 

_You have changed too…_

You felt suddenly comforted by that comment. No longer were you the spoiled selfish princess whose only goal was to become Mrs. Regulus Black. You weren’t the girl that Druella and Walburga raised to be totally dependent on Regulus for everything. Now you wanted to see some good in the world. Good, that didn’t involve some dark lord with a superiority complex telling you how to believe toward another person’s blood status. 

“Love...I didn’t mean what I said…”

You, again, didn’t turn to Regulus. 

“You should go before you get into trouble.” 

When you heard the front door shut, you turned. The living room now seemed very empty and quiet. You turned and went off in search of parchment. It was time to grow up. 

_“Another night alone…”_

Regulus had been gone for an hour and a half when there was a knock at your door. Standing up, you frowned wondering who would be dropping by? Evan and Emma were at one of the Rosier estates in France celebrating their honeymoon and wasn’t due back for another week. 

Dusting off your skirt, you slowly opened the door to see Sirius and Remus standing on the other side. Sirius immediately smiled but knew just by the look on your face something was wrong. 

“I got your letter. You wanted to see me?”

You nodded and moved aside to let both men into the house. Remus seemed a little uneasy about coming in and you couldn't blame him. He was right for being worried about stepping into a known death eater’s home. You tried to give him a smile in hopes of providing some comfort. Remus only nodded and followed behind Sirius. 

After shutting the door you turned back to your soon to be brother in law. 

“I need you to talk some sense into Regulus. He won’t listen to me.” 

Sirius frowned. 

“What makes you think that he will listen to me?” 

You ran a hand through your hair. 

“I don’t want him to be killed working for Voldemort. He’s staying gone more and more. I don’t want to lose him to some madman.” 

Remus and Sirius exchanged glances as Remus stepped closer. He didn’t have any personal issues with you. To Remus, you had always been kind but being kind didn’t mean that you wouldn’t turn back to “old ways” should it be required. 

“Whose side are you on, Y/n?” 

Crossing your arms over your chest. That was the million-dollar question and it had to be answered. Should you turn against your family to save Regulus or just be the “good wife” and watch him be destroyed? The answer was easy…

“I suppose that I am on your side now. I’m tired of always hating people and being miserable. I also don’t want to watch the man that I love die or be killed.”

That was the best statement that you could come up with. You had known of another death eater that had been killed by Voldemort personally for changing their mind about joining his side. The last thing that you wanted was for Regulus to be another one of those statistics. 

“My offer still stands.” 

Sirius said, keeping his voice gentle. Your eyes met him after a few moments. 

“I just want Regulus safe.” 

Before Sirius could respond the front door opened and closed. Regulus looked confused when he stepped into the living room. The last thing that he ever expected was to come home to Sirius and Remus standing in his living room. 

“What the hell is going on here?”

He asked, immediately feeling on edge. Regulus’ night had been a shit show due to a new death eater chickening out of doing a murder that Regulus had to carry out. He was in a foul mood then finding the last person that he wanted to see in the world standing in his living room was a worse way to end the day. 

Sirius turned his little brother. There was no denying that Regulus was a death eater. Just looking at his brother’s clothes told him everything that you said was right. Putting back the heartbreak, Sirius took a breath. 

“Regulus, I know that you’re a death eater. The whole order knows.” 

Regulus blinked a few times. 

“Congratulations, you figured something out. If you have come to enlighten me on your discovery there is the door...now see your way out.”

Sirius shook his head. 

“It's not that simple, Reg.”

Regulus nodded. 

“Yes, actually it is. Open the door, step outside, then close it behind you. It’s very simple. I can even shove you out if you would like.” 

Sirius had to fight back his own sass that was wanting to come out. 

“Damn it, Regulus I am trying to save you.” 

Regulus started chuckling at that comment. Sirius was trying to “save him.” That was cute and about 2 years too late. 

“There is nothing that you can save me from. I have made my choice...just like you have.” 

You finally looked up. 

“Damn it, Regulus, listen to him!”

You snapped. Regulus turned his attention to you. Your face was unreadable. Regulus hadn’t seen that expression on your face before. 

“Y/n, what are you talking about?”

Regulus asked. You sighed. 

“He’s trying to help us so you won’t be killed or thrown into Azkaban. Regulus, I am scared for you. I know that you think you are doing the right thing but…”

Regulus held a hand up. 

“Are you really agreeing with him? You’re supposed to be on my side! As my fiance, you are supposed to pick me.” 

You softened your tone. Talking to Regulus like a child would get you nowhere.

“I am on your side that is why Sirius wants to help keep us safe. Regulus, I don’t want to lose you. People are dying on both sides and it's going for nothing. All of these innocent people are being killed and sooner or later Voldemort is going to pick on the wrong person and it will all go to hell. He won’t be there to keep you from prison or death. Reggie, you are just a number to him...he doesn’t care about the person that you are...our family...noth…”

“SHUT UP!”

Regulus yelled. You flinched and stepped back. He had never put an unloving hand on your before but telling him that his beliefs were wrong was likely to get yourself hexed. 

Sirius stepped up. 

“Reg, don’t yell at her. She is just…”

“Betraying me.”

Regulus interrupted. Sirius rolled his eyes. 

“Dude, that is a little harsh. Y/n is trying to protect you. She isn’t handing you over to the Nazis. I think that you know that this side...this whole being some idiots henchman isn’t you…” 

Regulus didn’t reply. His eyes coldly looked between Sirius and yourself. You stepped a bit closer to him. 

“Sweetheart, please.” 

Regulus started laughing bitterly. 

“Let me have the ring back.” 

The sentence stung worse than a thousand bees. You couldn’t help letting your mouth fall as your right hand traced over your engagement ring. 

“What?”

You stammered. Regulus rolled his eyes. 

“Give me the goddamned engagement ring back. I am not about to marry a stupid blood traitor. Sirius, you can have her. I don’t want her now. Get your shit and get out, Y/n.” 

When you didn’t move fast enough, Regulus closed the distance between your body and his. He had your hand in his and roughly yanked the ring off. 

“Never speak to me again.” 

He hissed before turning and walking from the room. Neither Sirius, Remus, nor yourself was able to say a word until the bedroom door slammed. You couldn’t move. Did Regulus really end things with you? You were too stunned to cry. The man that was supposed to love and protect you had thrown you away like rubbish. This was worse than the brief break up earlier in the year...this was permanent and you had no idea how you were going to handle it.

“Y/n, you can come with us.”

Remus’ voice was soft as he gently put a hand on your back. Sirius was as stunned as you were. He NEVER expected Regulus to say those cold words to you. You were Regulus’ pet and now he disposed of you like dirt on his shoes. 

Sirius quickly pulled himself from his stupor and turned to you. 

“Come on, Y/n. We’ll keep you safe.”


	8. Chapter 8

2 months later…

Your eyes snapped open moments before the alarm clock went off. As you did every morning, your hand reached across the bed for Regulus only to remember where you were. You fought the urge to cry...just like you did every morning (and every morning you failed miserably). For two months, every morning, you woke up crying for Regulus (and wherever he was...he didn’t care). Flicking on the lamp, you looked around the Sirius’ guest bedroom that had officially become your bedroom. 

_“When are things going to get better?”_

You thought brushing a few tears from your face. It had been 2 freaking months and you were still sobbing over your failed relationship. You tried to admit that you didn’t miss Regulus but you couldn’t. You missed everything about him….waking up in his arms, the kissing, the sweet conversations, and (you didn’t care to admit it) the sex. It was impossible to love someone for almost all of your life to stop suddenly.

What hurt, even more, was the way that he just dropped off the earth. Regulus apparently really meant it when he said he was done. He had gone two months without even speaking to you. There was nothing between either of you. You had expected Regulus to make it a week or two before desperation really kicked in and he came crawling back to you. On the last break up, he lasted maybe a week, and the urge to be with you nearly killed him. When he didn’t...you realized that he really meant what he said. So much for being soulmates… 

You at least had Sirius to vent to. That was the one thing that you were thankful for. Sirius and Remus didn’t seem to mind your random bursts of emotion. 

_“I don’t understand, Y/n. The two of you have been attached at the hip since you were toddlers and he just drops you? It makes no sense and that’s what makes me mad.”_

Sirius’ comment summed up your whole life. You couldn’t help but agree with him. How Regulus went from being obsessed with you to acting as if you were dead was still confusing.

It wasn’t just Regulus that was ignoring you. The rest of your family acted as if you were dead too. Druella sent you a letter a week after moving in with Sirius and Remus to inform you that you were no longer welcome in the family. Lucky for you, your father’s fortune was in a Gringotts account that Druella couldn't touch. That was the one good thing that your father did for you before going round the twist. He made sure that your share of the Rosier fortune was safe in an account that only you could touch. 

As far as Walburga and Orion, they hadn’t said anything (which surprised you even more). You expected to get some scathing letter from Walburga accusing you of breaking her son’s heart in addition to being a filthy blood traitor but nothing came. They were dead silent. You had considered writing a letter explaining the situation but decided against it. It was probably best to let sleep dogs lie.

A month after being “removed” from the family, you received a letter with no return address or signature with news that Evan had been killed. It had taken all that you had not to fall apart at the realization that your older cousin was now dead. You knew that Evan would probably meet some sticky end as a death eater but that didn’t mean that you wanted to see it happen. You had considered sending Emma flowers and a letter but decided against it. She, too, acted as if you were dead and probably wouldn’t want to hear from you. 

_Poor Emma. She just got married and now her husband is dead._

You were still curious as to who sent the letter. There was no writing or signature...it was just the clipping from the Daily Prophet and that was it. You wondered if it was Regulus but decided not to think about it too much. 

Thankfully everything wasn’t bad. There had been a lot of positive changes made in your life. No longer were you some spoiled fairy princess that depended on her fiance and his parents for everything. You were depending on yourself for once and it felt good. 

You had gotten a job working for Barty Crouch Sr. He had evidently heard about your engagement falling apart and came to an order meeting with a job offer that you couldn’t turn down. He apparently needed a new assistant and the pay was too much to say no to. As much as you would have liked to admit the job was glamorous, it wasn’t. You spent most of your days chasing after the old man and taking care of him like an overgrown child. 

A knock on the door pulled you from your thoughts. 

“Yes?”

You questioned before quickly standing up and pulling on a silky dressing gown. Sirius stepped into the room, with a forced smile on his face. 

“Good morning. I was just wanting to see how you were.” 

Realization of why Sirius seemed so tense hit you like a freight train. Today was the day that you were supposed to be married. You fought back the feeling of not being able to breathe. This was supposed to be the day that you had been looking forward to for so long. You should have been sitting while servants pampered and prepared you to walk down the aisle to the man that you loved. Now instead of becoming Regulus’ wife, you were up getting ready for work as if nothing was new. 

“I’m fine.” 

You finally replied. Sirius, meanwhile, knew better. He knew that this had been the day that you were dreading for quite some time.

“Y/n, I think that you should stay at home. Remus and I can take you out to do something fun. Don’t go and care for that horrible old man. You have to tend to him like a second wife.” 

You turned around and laughed. 

“Sirius, I have a job to do. Believe it or not, Mr. Crouch has actually asked me to start accompanying him to hearings. He wants me to start learning more. This will be good for the order. I can get information from inside sources now.”

Sirius sighed. 

“It would be useful. I was thinking of a party this evening. We’ve all been a bit off-color since the last death eater attack.” 

You immediately nodded at the idea. Sirius was right on that one. Everyone had been on edge. 

“That sounds like a great idea.” 

Sirius’ demeanor changed from reserved to instantly jovial. He clapped his hands pulled you into a hug.

“I’m going out to buy some booze. Be ready to drink and have a good time. Time us to smile for once.” 

Walking into Barty Crouch Sr’s office, you were instantly greeted by the older man sitting at his desk reading over some papers. Had someone told you a year ago that you would be this man’s assistant, you would have laughed in their faces. You knew Barty Crouch Sr’s reputation well. After being in his son’s group of friends, you knew what kind of father he was.

The moment that you started working for him, you saw a different side to Barty. Maybe he was kind to you because of Regulus leaving you. You were sure that he knew. All of your old friends knew...anyone who was a pureblood knew your situation well. 

He immediately looked up at you with his usual nod. 

“Good morning, Ms. Rosier. You’re early, as usual.” 

You took off your coat. 

“Good morning, Mr. Crouch.” 

He stood up before handing you a bouquet of red carnations. You couldn’t help but be confused. 

“Sir?” 

Barty shrugged. 

“A delivery boy brought them about an hour ago. I didn’t notice a card.”

_Why would he send a card? Does he think that I am stupid enough to not know that they are from him?_

You thought before letting your mind instantly go through your herbology book. Red carnations meant deep passionate love. 

_What are you doing, Regulus?_

You thought. It had to be Regulus. Who else would know what flowers you loved the most? It was a small gesture but it proved to you that Regulus’ mind was on you as well. If he felt such deep passionate love then why would he leave you for wanting to protect him? Did caring for your fiance...ex-fiance’s safety make you such a horrible person? If so, Regulus wouldn't be sending you flowers. Was this some weird way of apologizing?

“We have a hearing in 10 minutes, Ms. Rosier. Another death eater wanting to out his buddies, I believe. I suggest preparing yourself, my dear.” 

“Yes, sir.”

You said, trying to appear as though your mind wasn’t on the bouquet in your hand. Sitting down at your desk, you swallowed back the feelings of emotions that were again building up. Did Regulus think that this was clever? Was toying with your emotions funny to him? 

_“I don’t find it funny.”_

You sadly thought. Sirius and Remus were going to have a field day with this one! 

“Ms. Rosier, I am going to head down.” 

You waited until Mr. Crouch was out of the office before putting your head down in your hands. It was going to be one hell of a day.

As you stood to gather the folders for the hearing, you froze seeing Crouch’s robe sitting on the desk. 

_Shit....he’s going to go in there without his robe and I will hear about it for three hours._

You quickly snatched the robe and took off down the hall. Mr. Crouch stood at the other end of the hall talking to Alastor Moody. 

“Mr. Crouch!” 

You called his name as he turned to walk toward the next doorway. 

“Mr. Crouch, you have forgotten your robe!” 

You ran down the hall hissing in your mind about this man is worse than a toddler. How he had gotten along this long in the ministry without you chasing after him was beyond your line of thinking. 

As you raced down the hall, you noticed Regulus step out of an office. He appeared to be as stunned to see you as you were him. 

_“Oh, no. Don't look at him, Y/n. You have to take care of your boss now.”_

Finally, Mr. Crouch turned around. 

“Ms. Rosier, what appears to be the matter?” 

You finally caught up to the older man and handed him his robe. 

“You forgot this, sir.” 

He quickly put the robe on before giving you the pleased smile that he seemed to reserve for you and no one else. 

“I think that I would forget my arm if it weren’t attached. I don’t know what I would do without you, my dear.” 

You glanced over your shoulder at Regulus. He had crossed his arms over his chest as he watched you curiously. Everything about him seemed the same yet different. He wore the black suit that he had on the night of your engagement party. Still handsome Regulus Black...The two of you locked eyes for a moment before you turned and followed Barty Crouch Sr down the steps. As much as you wanted to stand and stare at him you couldn’t. It wouldn't do you any good anyway. This would give you something to cry about when you went to bed that night...you had enough of those reasons as it was. 

Regulus remained in the place where he had been standing for a moment longer. He was aware that you were working for Barty Crouch Sr and it infuriated him. In fact, it had been Evan that told Regulus all about your new “career choice.” 

_“She’s working for Barty Crouch Sr. It's a joke...a real insult to our family. That man hates what we stand for and now here she is working for him. I’m worried about that cousin of mine. She throws away marriage proposals for some blood trading order and now she’s tending to some bat shit old man.”_

Regulus had listened to Evan rage for a little bit before finally speaking. 

_“What do you want me to say, Evan? Y/n has her own life now and it makes me furious. She should be at home with me...but she isn’t. Now stop posturing me and go on.”_

After that conversation, Regulus had started keeping a “secret eye on you.” You didn’t seem to pick up on his presence. In fact, you seemed just fine without him and that was what hurt the most. The way you looked at him today was even more heartbreaking. You still loved him (he could see it in your eyes) but there was something else that he couldn’t pen point. Something about your pretty face had changed. 

_...distrust_

(meanwhile) 

You sat in the courtroom beside Barty Crouch Sr. Thumbing through papers, you tried your best to keep your mind off of Regulus but you couldn’t. Seeing him reaffirmed your feelings of love. You couldn’t also help but notice how "put out" and exhausted he looked. He was paler than normal and the dark shadows under his eyes sent the “worried lover” in you into a tizzy. There was nothing that you wanted more than to save him from the cruel world that he had jumped headfirst into...but you couldn’t. 

Looking up into the balconies, your eyes locked onto Regulus immediately. His stormy gaze was locked on you. 

“Ms. Rosier, the file please.” 

You tore your eyes away from Regulus a second time as none other than Igor Karkaroff was hauled into the room. 

“Igor Karkaroff. You have been brought from Azkaban to present evidence to the Ministry of Magic. What do you wish to present?”

Barty stated, sounding almost bored. The clearly disturbed man in front of him nodded frantically. You, meanwhile, tried to keep your own face emotionless as your boss had taught you. _“These death eaters. They are animals. They don’t deserve a moment of your pity.”_ How were you supposed to tell the man in front of you that you knew more about death eaters than he probably did. 

Your attention turned your attention back to Karkaroff. Seeing the condition that the man was in made your worries about Regulus’ safety come churning back. This could be Regulus in front of you. He could be in Azkaban. Yet, he didn’t understand your worry.

“Yes sir...I have names.” 

Regulus, meanwhile, watched your face as Karkaroff started spouting off name after name of death eaters he knew. 

_Stupid traitor…_

Regulus muttered as Karkaroff shouted Evan’s name. His attention immediately went to your face. You looked down clearly in mental anguish. Regulus wanted nothing more than to go down into the courtroom and bash Karkaroff’s face in. 

You, meanwhile, sat watching Karkaroff squirm. It didn’t take you knowing Mr. Crouch for a few weeks to know that he was losing his patience. 

“The council will deliberate. In the meantime, you will be returned to Azkaban.” 

Karkaroff screamed “no” sounding more desperate than you had heard anyone sound in a long time. 

“No! Please! I have more! What about Severus Snape? Regulus Black?” 

You felt the color drain from your face as Albus Dumbledore stood up to defend Snape. Glancing back up to the balcony, you could see that Regulus was seething. If Karkaroff ever got out of prison, he would be lucky to make it a few days longer. Something told you that Regulus would be paying him a friendly visit.

Karkaroff started to speak again and Crouch yelling at him quickly pulled you back into the session at hand.

“I know for a fact that this person took part in the capture and by means of the cruciatus curse torture of the auror Frank Longbottom and his wife.”

“The name! Give me the wretched name!” 

“Barty Crouch...junior.” 

The whole room went silent before filling with gasps as Barty Crouch Jr (who you hadn’t realized was in the room) was taken to the ground and hauled before his clearly shocked father. You could barely look at your old school friend as he went crazy over being caught. His eyes were on you as he smiled sickeningly. 

“Hello, love. Looking beautiful.” 

He turned his attention to his father as he smiled again. 

“Hello, father.” 

“You’re no son of mine.” 

You found yourself unable to move for a few moments. The shock of the day had finally hit in. Yet another one of your friends was being hauled off to prison for beliefs that you once followed and all that you could do was sit back and watch. 

Looking back up to the balcony, Regulus was gone. 

_And for good reason…_

Arriving at the bar, you were more than ready for a drink. Sirius grinned and ran over the moment that you walked in. He pulled you into a hug and was clearly a few shots in. 

“Where have you been? We’ve missed you! Remus and I waited...but you’re here now.” 

You smiled, feeling better already. 

“I’m sorry. I got caught up at work. You started without me?”

Sirius nodded. 

“I found the good stuff.”

You patted his head before Sirius ran off to wherever Remus had gone to. Turning your attention to Lily, she waived you over to join her at the bar. 

“You look like a woman that could use a drink.”

You didn’t hesitate to nod your head. After the day that you had, you could use a whole damn bottle for yourself. 

“That’s putting things mildly.” 

As usual, Lily sat listening patiently as you told her everything that had happened that day, You were thankful that she sat listening with a nonjudgmental expression on her face. That was the one thing that you loved the most about lovely Lily. She didn’t care about the person that you used to be. Lily loved the “you” that you had grown into. 

“How did you feel seeing Regulus?”

You sighed. 

“Lily, I still love him. I don’t know why either. After what he’s put me through...I shouldn’t care for him at all but I do. He looked dreadful...I don’t mean bad looking or anything just tired. Reggie looks like hasn’t slept since we broke up.” 

Lily took a sip of her drink. 

“Y/n, you need to be gentle with yourself. You’ve been with Regulus for a very long time. Darling, you don’t stop loving someone overnight. It just doesn’t work that way. Maybe he is having a hard time adjusting too?” 

Before you could respond the lights in the bar went out. That wasn’t good. Lily reached out for your hand. 

“Think it's an ambush?”

The moment a death eater came into view you nodded. 

“I guess that answers your question. Lily go find James.”

Lily’s showed clear fear as she hesitated. 

“What about you?”

You shoved her gently. 

“I’m going to find the emergency exit in the back. Go get James and meet me back at the house.” 

As soon as Lily made it to James the hexes started flying. You dropped to the ground and crawled under a table. 

“Lucius Malfoy.”

You muttered as you noticed his shoes walking closer to you. What baffled you the most about some of these idiots (Lucius Malfoy and Augustus Rockwood in particular) didn’t have enough sense to change their shoes when they were out doing “death eater business.” Did they not think that someone would pick up on them eventually? 

_Merlin, I can't believe that I was drinking that Kool-aid._

You thought before sending a hex at Lucius knocking him to the ground.

“Nighty night.” 

You said before crawling out from under the table and taking off in a run to the nearest emergency exit. 

Right as you turned the corner, a set of arms wrapped around you from behind. You knew that from this position, you would be unable to reach your wand. Struggling against whoever it was that had you, you shoved your elbow into their stomach. The person grunted and let you go enough for you to jump away. Pulling out your wand, you turned to face the death eater. 

You knew those grey eyes right away. 

“Regulus.” 

He took off the mask before looking nervously over his shoulder. The last thing that he wanted was for any of his friends to spot him having a chat with you. 

“Get out of here, Y/n.” 

You didn’t lower your wand right away. Regulus looked down before smiling. 

“Are you going to hex me, princess?”

Him calling you _princess_ made your heartache. Had it really been two months since you had heard him call you this? 

“I’m thinking about it.”

Regulus chuckled. 

“Come on now. Put your wand down and get out of here.” 

You didn’t lower the wand. Regulus sighed. This wasn’t how he envisioned this conversation going. He wanted to tell you that he was still in love with you and had just lost his temper. He knew that you were trying to keep him safe. Regulus also wanted to tell you that he was about to do something either really stupid or really brave but was unable to get it out. 

Regulus froze hearing Augustus Rockwood’s voice calling his name. Without thinking, Regulus reached out and pulled you against him. He turned so his back would be to Rockwood. The last thing that Regulus wanted was for you to be harmed. He knew that Voldemort was all for catching you now that you were a “traitor.” 

“Please be quiet.” 

Regulus hissed as Rockwood’s steps came closer.

“Black, where did you go?”

“Right here. Did you get anyone?”

Regulus held his hand over your mouth as he tried to ignore how your heart was pounding against his chest. 

“No, they were too quick...as usual.” 

Regulus turned his head to the side to get a better look at the man behind him. 

“Go see if there are any stragglers. I’ll catch up to you in a minute.” 

Regulus waited until Rockwood walked away before letting you go. He hated seeing that scared expression on your face. 

“You have to apparate back to Sirius’. Don’t waste any time.” 

“I thought that you told me not to talk to you again.”

You said, feeling a little braver. Regulus’ scared expression turned into annoyance as he wrapped a hand around your arm and shoved you out of the door. 

“Go home!” 

The moment you arrived back home, Sirius had you in a bone-crushing hug. 

“Where have you been? I’ve been worried sick!”

You hugged him back before fixing your hair. The moment that you crash-landed on the stoop, you decided not to tell the others about your run in with Regulus. After the death eater ambush, it would probably be for the best. 

“I’m fine, Sirius...sorry. I got hung up. I see you are sober again.” 

Sirius nodded. 

“Yeah, there was no escaping that drunk. I talked to James and Lily. They are on their way home. Remus is also. Those death eaters thought that they were crafty but they didn’t get one on us. Jerks.” 

You briefly considered telling Sirius about Regulus but decided not to. 

“Sirius, I think that I am going to go take a nice long bath. This day has been too much.” 

Sirius had to agree. All that he wanted was to have one night where things could be the way that they used to but apparently, he wasn’t even allowed to have that.

“Sounds like a plan. I think I am going to go find me another bottle of booze to finish what I started.” 

Around 3 am, banging on the front door woke Sirius from his drunken slumber. Sirius sat up and rubbed his hands over his face. Who the fuck came visiting at 3 am? Weren’t most sane people sleeping? That was what Sirius wanted to be doing but no, he was awake. 

The moment that he opened the door, Sirius’ annoyance went to terror the moment that he saw Regulus on the other side. It wasn’t so much terror at seeing his brother. Sirius could handle the little rugrat if he needed to. It was the state that Regulus was in. His younger brother was beaten to hell. 

“Sirius, I need help.”

Regulus choked out as blood oozed down his chin and neck. Sirius quickly reached out and tugged Regulus into the house as Remus came into the room. 

“Sirius, what is going on? It's 3 am and you are going to wake the whole house....” 

Remus froze on the word “up” seeing Regulus’ current state. He quickly walked across the room and helped Sirius lay Regulus back on the couch. 

“What happened to you?”

Sirius asked. Regulus looked up through bruised eyes. 

“I got the locket…” 

He managed to say before passing out cold. Sirius snapped his fingers a few times in front of Regulus’ face hoping to rouse his younger brother up.

“Locket? What locket?”

Remus questioned. Sirius shrugged. 

“Beats the hell out of me. We need to get him to the hospital or get a healer here. If he dies, Y/n is going to hate the two of us.” 

Remus’ head snapped up. 

“We should wake her.”

Sirius shook his head. 

“No, I don’t want her to see him like this. Go wake up James. He’s good with healing. When we get Regulus patched up enough we’ll wake up Y/n.”


	9. Chapter 9

James had just dozed off when there was a light knock on the bedroom door. He yawned before getting up and stumbling through the darkness to see what was going on. Remus stood on the other side of the door appearing white as a ghost. 

“Moony, what’s…”

“James, we need your help. Regulus just turned up on the doorstep. He has been hurt...badly and we don’t know what to do with him.”

James quickly grabbed his wand before glancing at your door. 

“Does Y/n know?”

Remus shook his head. 

“No, we decided to wait until we can see what you can do before we tell her. He looks really bad.” 

James mentally agreed. It was probably best to wait to tell you. The last thing that James wanted to deal with was a hysterical girlfriend. 

“Any idea what happened?”

James questioned as he followed Remus downstairs. Remus again shook his head. He wished that he had a better answer but there was none. 

“No clue. He mentioned something about a locket then passed out on Sirius. I don’t know anything about a locket. Do you?”

“Maybe Regulus is looking for something to win Y/n back over with? She likes jewelry. You should see all of the shiny crap that Regulus has given Y/n over the years. It looks like a mini-jewelry shop in her room. He makes blokes like you and me look a bit pathetic.” 

Remus rolled his eyes. 

“I would think if Regulus was looking to make up for what happened he would be buying a lot more than a locket. Besides, if he was buying a locket just where was he was getting it to be beaten half to death?”

James nodded. 

“Fair point.”

Both men stepped into the living room where Regulus was passed out on the couch. Sirius was kneeling beside his brother trying to shake him awake. James was immediately shocked by the state that the younger Black brother was in. When Remus said that it looked like the boy had been beaten half to death, he wasn’t kidding. 

“Sirius, what’s going on?”

James asked as he too knelt down by Regulus. He put a hand to the boy’s neck feeling for any sign of a pulse. He was relieved to feel a steady heartbeat. Judging by the expression on Sirius’ face and James’ own knowledge of how you would react to Regulus’ death...things would be a shit show. 

“I don’t know...he just turned up like this. Can you save him?”

James carefully checked what injuries that he could see. Without further inspection, James knew this was beyond his level of expertise. 

“We need to get him to a hospital. His leg is definitely broken along with multiple ribs. There are probably a lot more injuries that I can’t see. I’ll go with you. Remus, can you stay here? I think you should be the one to talk to Y/n.” 

(1 hour and a half later…)

Sirius and James paced the hospital waiting room as the minutes ticked by. Neither man had said a word to the other in some time. James kept a watchful eye on Sirius. His best friend didn’t have to speak for James to know how he was feeling. Sirius never had to say that he was worried about his brother. From the time that Sirius moved in with the Potters, he never had to say how much he missed his little brother...James knew. 

Both looked up when a nurse stepped out. Sirius was the first to get to the witch. 

“How is he?”

Sirius asked. The witch gave him a warm smile. 

“Things aren’t looking good for your brother. The next few hours will determine how things go. There are a lot of internal injuries that the chief healer is attempting to fix. I don’t know what happened to cause such injuries...but they are severe. I think that you should call the boy’s mother and father...just in case.” 

Sirius’ mouth dropped as James reached out to pull him into a hug. James held onto his best friend as Sirius sobbed. 

“Breathe, mate. Everything is going to be okay. Regulus will pull through this. He’s too stubborn to die...just like you. Would you like me to go collect your parents?”

Sirius nodded. He didn’t think that he would be able to face his parents and get any kind of words out. 

“Please.”

Sirius had barely noticed James leaving then returning with his parents. It wasn’t until he smelled his mother’s perfume did Sirius lookup. Walburga and Orion were walking into the waiting room looking panicked. His mother’s face was unreadable while Orion was clearly devastated. 

“Sirius, what’s happened?”

Walburga asked. This had been the first time that his mother had spoken to him in years and it seemed as if no time had passed between them. She didn’t seem the least bit excited to see her eldest son. Her worry seemed to be solely focused on her youngest son who lay close to death. 

“Mother. I don’t know what happened to him. He turned up on my doorstep muttering something about a locket.” 

Walburga frowned as she took off her coat and shoved the garment in Orion’s arms. 

“I want to see him.” 

“They won’t let us in yet.”

Sirius replied, gently. Walburga stomped toward the door. 

“I am his mother. They are going to let me see him. Has Y/n been notified of his condition?”

Sirius felt his heart rate begin to increase. He had a bad feeling that his mother was about to ban you from seeing Regulus. If that was the case, things were going to turn ugly. 

“No, not yet. She was sleeping and I thought that it would be better to wait until he was straightened out to tell her. Remus is waiting for her to wake up.” 

Walburga’s normally cold expression softened and for once it seemed as if she had a soul. 

“Someone needs to get her here. She will be the one that he will want when he wakes. Y/n is the only one that he wants.”

Sirius swallowed. He knew that he needed to put his foot down before you got there and Walburga decided to “show her ass.”

“Mother, this will be difficult for Y/n.” 

Walburga turned to her son and frowned. Was Sirius trying to lecture her as if she were stupid? Of course, this would be difficult for you.

“Of course, it will be difficult. Y/n has loved your brother since she was a child. She has been part of this family as long as she has been on the earth. If Regulus dies tonight...I will need her.”

Sirius frowned. 

“After everything that’s happened...you still love her?”

Walburga nodded. 

“I do. Regulus was wrong to lose his temper with her. I think that Y/n, like yourself, had Regulus’ best interest at heart. Now get the girl here before things get worse.”

(meanwhile) 

You had just woken up. Going to sleep the night before required a stronger sleeping potion than you normally relied on. Your mind had not been able to stop thinking of the previous night's events. There was something different about Regulus. Something in his eyes seemed “off” and you were unable to stop thinking of it. 

Dressing, you frowned, at the silence of the house. Normally at this hour of the morning, there was so much noise in James' house. It was mostly Sirius making all kinds of racket while playing with Harry. You had grown to love hearing the noise of the family living their lives. James’ home was so much more lively than Grimmauld Place. There it was nothing but silence. No one spoke unless there was something to speak about...even then it seemed tense. Here, with the order, people spoke because they wanted to enjoy each other’s company. 

Stepping into the kitchen, only Remus and Sirius sat at the table. A grim expression was written all over their faces. Both looked up at you immediately. 

“Good morning. The two of you look simply dreadful. Do either of you need a hangover potion?”

Remus shook his head as Sirius stood. 

“Y/n, I need to talk to you. Last tonight, after you went to bed, Regulus came here. I don’t know what happened but he was hurt really bad... ” 

Your heart immediately began to pound as Sirius bit his lip. This was your nightmare coming to life! From the moment that Regulus signed up to be a death eater, you were worried about the day where someone would come to you to let you know Regulus was dead.

“Is he dead?”

You asked, unable to meet Sirius’ gaze. If he was going to tell you that the man you loved was dead, looking at his brother’s eyes would be impossible. Staring at Sirius would be harder than ever! Regulus and Sirius’ matching grey would forever haunt you. 

Sirius quickly reached out and took your hand into his. 

“No, he’s not dead. He’s hurt really bad though. Mum and dad asked you to come in case something did happen.” 

“He’s that bad?”

Sirius nodded then remembered the locket.

“When you saw him at the pub, did he mention anything about a locket to you?”

You shook your head as you pulled on your coat. 

“No, he didn’t mention anything about a locket.”

Sirius sighed. 

“Damn, he mentioned something about getting a locket before he passed out. Come on, we need to get going.” 

Arriving at the hospital, you nearly walked right past Walburga. You were on a mission to make sure that Regulus didn’t die. He promised you a long happy life together and you were going to make damn sure that he held up his end of the bargain. If you had to keep him from going out to be around Voldemort...you were prepared to do it. 

“Y/n.” 

You stopped the moment that you heard Walburga’s voice. Turning, you dreaded facing Walburga and Orion. You knew that they would probably have some choice things to say to you. This was, after all, the first time that you had seen each other since the breakup. 

Walburga was on her feet looking at you with puffy eyes. In all of your years on the planet, you had never seen the woman cry. You had a feeling that she did when Sirius left but she made damn sure no one saw it. 

“Walburga.” 

You said her name quietly as you attempted to gauge the tension between the two of you. Walburga closed the distance between your bodies and pulled you into a tight hug. This was the last thing that you expected. From your place, crushed against Walburga’s shoulder, you could see Sirius looking as surprised as you felt. 

“Are you alright?”

You managed to choke out as Orion stood to pry his wife off of you. Walburga nodded. 

“I will be. I’m really worried about Regulus. James mentioned that you had seen him last night. Did he tell you anything as to where he was going?”

You shook your head. 

“No, he didn’t. I only was able to speak to him for a few moments. I’m surprised that you wanted me here.” 

Walburga looked stunned by your comment. Why would you think something like that? Walburga had been shocked by your break up with Regulus but quickly understood when Regulus came home in drunken tears. He had spent two hours with his head on her lap sobbing like a baby over how he lost his temper. Walburga would have expected this behavior out of Sirius but Regulus was a complete shock. Regulus was just like his father in the sense that losing his temper wasn’t a common thing. Maybe this was the proof that Walburga needed to see that Regulus was in love with you...now she had it. 

“I don’t know why you think such things. You are still our family and my son loves you. You will be the first person that Regulus will ask for. Come with me. Maybe you being here will wake him up.”

You let Walburga wrap her arm around you and lead you into the room. 

“I’ll warn you now that he looks horrible.” 

Walburga said gently. The moment that your eyes took in the sight of your lover, it took all that you had not to cry. As you stepped closer to the bed you took in the injuries that you could see. Regulus’ right eye was black and had what looked like claw marks down his bare chest. 

What the hell was he doing last night? 

You thought before taking his left hand in yours. His knuckles were bloodied and fingertips raw. 

“Reggie, what have you been doing?”

You whispered before leaning down and kissing his lips. Walburga, meanwhile, was watching with a pleased smile on her face. If the two of you didn’t love each other anymore, your actions sure spoke differently. 

“His hands…”

You managed to get out before finally feeling the tears finally welling up. Walburga nodded. 

“They look horrible. I’ll leave the two of you alone.” 

Sitting down you took your wand out and healed the raw and bloodied spots until Regulus’ hands were back to normal. Wrapping your hand around his, you gently kissed each of his knuckles. 

“Reg, I don’t know what you were doing last night but you look dreadful. You can’t die, Regulus. I love you too much for you to die. These past few months...I’m sorry about everything. If you would just open your eyes.”

When he didn’t you sighed and leaned back in the chair. It was going to be a long night! 

(a few hours later) 

You hadn’t moved from your place next to Regulus. Sirius and Remus had come into the room to join you after an hour or two followed by Walburga and Orion. No one had really said anything for some time. You hadn’t expected Walburga and Orion to be talking as if nothing was going on. 

Keeping your eyes locked on Regulus’ face, you were silently pleading with him to open his eyes. Your heart broke looking at him. Even though you were thankful for your newly found independence you would gladly give it all up if it meant Regulus would be alive and well. You would give anything to see one of the small smiles on his face. 

If he dies, I might as well die along with him. 

You thought. There had never been a truer statement made. If Regulus died, you would have to live with the guilt of the past few months forever and you didn’t want that. You would rather just be put into the ground beside him and forget everything. 

It wasn’t until Regulus’ hand tightened around yours did you look up again. You quickly leaned forward in the chair as his hand clenched around yours again. 

“Regulus?”

You saying his name made everyone else in the room quickly lookup as well. Standing up, you gently put your hand on the side of his face as his closed eyes began to move for a moment before finally opening. 

Regulus blinked a few times as the bright lights of the room made his eyes water. The moment that he saw you looking down at him, Regulus couldn’t help but smile. There was the one face that he wanted to see more than anyone else in the world.

“Y/n...love…”

You gently leaned down and kissed him. 

“Reggie, what in the name of all things holy happened to you?”

Regulus winced as the pain began to hit him. You gently helped him sit up enough to see everyone else in the room. Regulus’ pained expression intensified. 

“Oh, great...that wasn’t a nightmare.”

Walburga was on her feet. 

“What have you been doing? We have been worried sick.”

Sirius nodded. 

“I can’t believe that I am saying this but I’m with mum.” 

Regulus groaned. He closed his eyes before leaning his head back against the bed. Talking to everyone was really the last thing that he felt like doing. 

“It's a long story.”

Regulus commented. Orion and Walburga exchanged matching glares. 

“Considering we have been preparing for you to die...I think we deserve five minutes of explanation. You have scared Y/n and your mother to death. I suggest you start talking…”


	10. Chapter 10

“Considering we have been preparing for you to die...I think we deserve five minutes of explanation. You have scared Y/n and your mother to death. I suggest you start talking…”

Regulus frowned at his father’s comment. Orion was right. You did deserve the truth. Regulus knew later he would feel guilty for not caring about his mother knowing the truth or Orion for that matter. His only worry was you. You sat at his side gently stroking his now healed hand. 

“Fine, shut the door.” 

Regulus replied as James reached out and shut the door with his foot. As much as Regulus didn’t want anything to do with James nor Sirius, they did save his life. Maybe it was time to put some bitter feelings on the back burner for the moment. 

“Voldemort is worse than we all feared. He’s insane and we need to stop sympathizing with him. James and Sirius just keep doing whatever it is that you do. That part was directed toward you but...mum and dad...we were so wrong. This guy almost killed Kreacher....yes, that pissed me off but it wasn’t the reason that I…did what I did. Voldemort is out there creating horcruxes...I found one...a locket. I just need to figure out how to destroy it.” 

Sirius’ mouth dropped. 

“So that explains what you were muttering about. How do we destroy it?”

Regulus shrugged. 

“Beats the hell out of me. Kreacher has it right now.” 

Sirius frowned. 

“You left something that important to Kreacher? The same Kreacher that we grew up with?”

You winced when Regulus’ hand tightened around yours. 

“Well, it was either that or it went to the bottom of the lake with me while I was busy being drowned by Inferi. Which would you have preferred?”

Regulus ignored how both Walburga and Orion went completely pale at the mention of “being drowned.” Sirius, meanwhile, was still trying to take in what he was hearing. 

“So inferi tried to turn you into a human pretzel? 

Regulus was beginning to get annoyed with Sirius. He didn’t like being interrupted as it was now here was Sirius asking questions that would have been answered anyway. 

“Yes, Sirius...please keep up. Like I was about to say, Voldemort won’t just leave the prized pieces of his soul just lying around. He will make whoever it is work for what they are getting. Between having to slice my hand open to get into this place, drinking some god fucking awful potion, and almost getting drowned...I had to give the locket to Kreacher. He is probably at home having a panic attack because the last thing that he saw was me going under. Mum, can you send a telegram home and let him know that everything is alright?”

Walburga was fanning herself. None of this was anything that she expected to hear. She had expected to hear some story of Regulus going up against another death eater. Now knowing how close she actually was to losing her baby, everything was beginning to feel fuzzy. 

“I don’t think mum is available right now.”

Sirius commented. Orion nodded and gently patted his wife’s shoulder. He wasn't sure what really to do to comfort her when he was trying to control his own pounding heart. Between questioning, if what Regulus was saying was true and the realization that he almost died...Orion didn’t know how to feel. 

_I knew that I should have never supported letting him get into that._

Orion thought before finally speaking. 

“Son, Kreacher is just fine. I told him where we were going before we left.” 

Regulus nodded before turning his attention back to you. Your hand was over your mouth as the tears were streaming down your face. 

“I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to worry. That’s why I was so short-tempered before we broke up...I was…”

You shook your head. None of this was anything that you wanted to hear. Deep down you knew that there was a reason Regulus had been so grumpy. Regulus losing his temper when you begged Sirius for help all made sense now. 

“You’re fine now...that’s what matters.” 

Regulus laughed. 

“I don’t know about fine. When Voldemort finds out that I figured out his secret, he isn’t going to be thrilled.” 

“Sounds like you need to go into hiding a bit.” 

James commented. Regulus hated the thought of being trapped in a house but, for once, Potter was probably right on this one. He definitely needed to lay low once Voldemort came back from trying to gather new recruits in Bulgaria. 

“Yeah, maybe.”

Regulus commented as Walburga jumped up. 

“There is no maybe to it, Regulus! You will go into hiding whether you want to or not.” 

Regulus didn’t feel like arguing with his mother at the moment and only nodded. In fact, the only thing that he really wanted to do was to go back to sleep and sleep for a long time. He had to shake the urge to go back to sleep before turning his attention back to you. 

When Orion stood and commented that the two of you needed some privacy, you could have been more thankful. The two of you had a lot to talk about and the last thing that either of you wanted was to have this conversation with an audience. 

Regulus waited until everyone was out of the room before relaxing back into the pillow. He finally felt like he could relax. 

“Do you hurt badly?”

You asked before reaching out and stroking your fingers through his hair. Regulus didn’t open his eyes but was clearly pleased by the physical contact. 

“A little. I didn’t want you finding out what happened like that.” 

You sat down on the side of the bed and took his hand in yours. It didn’t matter how you found out, you would have been devastated. Knowing how close you were to losing Regulus made everything within you ache. Seeing him banged up was bad enough but knowing that you almost lost him forever...you couldn’t put that thought into words. 

“It would be horrible no matter how I found out.”

Regulus’ eyes fluttered open. 

“I’m sorry about the past few months. I never meant for any of it to go the way it did. I was a jerk to you and you didn’t deserve it! You were trying to keep me safe...I’m not mad at you for going to Sirius. I guess part of me was jealous.” 

“Darling, you don’t have to worry about my feelings toward Sirius. He’s obsessed with Remus and I can’t nor do I have the desire to compete with that.” 

Regulus smirked for a moment, however, his face went back to the “sad lost boy” expression that always made your heartache. His face looked as it did the night that Sirius left. 

“I always knew that there was something going on there. Anyway, I don’t want to talk about them. I want to talk about us. I love you, Y/n and I want to be with you because you're good for me. The past few months without you...I don’t want to go back to that place. If you want your ring back...I’ll never take it off of your hand again.” 

Regulus wrapped his hand around yours and brought it to his mouth. He closed his eyes and inhaled your scent. Regulus wasn’t about to tell you the childish mess that he had been without you. Maybe you should know that he either drank himself to sleep or cried like a baby every night to mourn your loss. Regulus had refused to get out of bed for a few days and had taken to laying with his face shoved into your pillow just to smell your lavender shampoo. 

“I love you too, Regulus. You’re right. I was just trying to keep you safe. I didn’t want to see you harmed. Now knowing that you almost died and seeing what you have gone through, I regret ever saying that I was okay with you being a death eater. I’m proud of you for what you have done though. You were so brave, love.”

“It was more desperation than bravery. I also got pissy because that twat hurt my elf.” 

You smiled. 

“You should rest, darling.” 

Regulus didn’t move to let you go. 

“Lay with me. I’ll sleep better feeling you against me.” 

Regulus scowled at you when you didn’t move fast enough. You, meanwhile, looked down at him with apprehension. 

“You won’t hurt me. Just lay on my right side and put your head on my chest. Please.” 

You couldn’t say no to those eyes. As gently as possible, you eased yourself against Regulus’ body. Regulus yawned and snuggled his face against your hair. 

“See. I’m not hurting now, Princess.” 

You smiled against his chest as Regulus slowly began to doze back off leaving you awake. 

_Everything will be okay this time…_

It took another week before the healers would consider letting Regulus go home. You were relieved when the healer finally said that he could go home. Regulus has been getting frustrated with not being able to leave even though he felt fine (so what if he was still walking with a limp). He wanted out of the hospital to heal at home. 

Regulus had talked you into agreeing to move back into him. You knew that James wasn’t thrilled with the idea. He had tried to persuade you to “take things slow” with Regulus. 

_“Y/n, please. You really should take this slow. I don’t want you to get hurt again.”_

_“I know, James. Regulus needs me though. I want to take care of him.”_

Regulus, meanwhile, was thrilled upon hearing that you didn’t do what James wanted but what he wanted instead. It just proved to Regulus that you were loyal to him and that was what he wanted. 

The following two weeks were a little more difficult than you expected. Regulus wasn’t thrilled that you didn’t want to give up your job working for Barty Crouch Sr. The day that you were scheduled to return to work, Regulus sat on the bed watching you with a scowl. 

“Why do you want to work for that crazy old man? We have plenty enough money for you not to work.” 

“Because I actually enjoy my job.” 

Regulus crossed his arms over his chest with an impatient frown. 

“I don’t like him. He locked up his own son.” 

You sighed as you finished putting on your lipstick. 

“He kind of had to, love.” 

“He’s a creep.” 

Regulus muttered before standing and limping toward the door. You quickly walked after him as Regulus sat down on the couch to start reading a book. 

“Reggie, please. This job has really taught me a lot. I’m not some spoiled selfish princess who only cared about herself anymore.” 

Regulus looked up. He felt guilty about his less than stellar actions. While Regulus was trying to “see things differently” now old habits die hard deaths. He was thankful that you had been beyond patient with him as he would fuss about the order then turn around and say that they were doing the right thing. 

“You have never been selfish. Love, you are the least selfish person on this stupid planet. I just worry...I’m also getting frustrated with sitting here day after day. It may be a good thing that you are there. It gets more information that my brother can use. I don’t want anything happening to him.” 

You gave Regulus a pleased smile.

“I know, darling. Maybe you should spend some time with Sirius. He would love to see you. I also need to have coffee with Remus. Since I won’t be getting a sister-in-law, Remus gets to do all of that ceremonial activities.” 

Regulus smirked. 

“I’m sure Remus is looking forward to listening to stories of our sex life.”

You pulled on your coat before moving to kiss Regulus goodbye.

“I return the favor so he doesn’t mind.” 

It took all that you had not to laugh at the grossed-out expression on Regulus’ face. 

“Gross. I don’t want to think about my brother getting laid. Have a good day. Maybe when you get home, we can work on some new stories to tell Remus.” 

Regulus had been ready to rip your clothes off the day that he had come home but you told him no. It didn’t matter how many times that you told him no “for his health” Regulus tried to guilt-trip you into it. 

“We’ll see how it goes.” 

You had been gone for half an hour when there was a knock at the door. Regulus tossed his book to the couch before getting up and going to answer the door. Emma Rosier stood on the other side with a smile on her face. Regulus hadn’t seen Emma since Evan’s funeral. Other than writing her a few times to make sure that she was okay, Regulus had no urge to speak to her. Sending her a few “hey, are you still alive” letters was more out of due to respect for Evan than anything else. 

“Emma.”

Emma smiled. 

“Hey, I heard you were out of the hospital. What happened to you?”

Regulus didn’t answer immediately. The last thing that he was about to tell her was the truth. 

“Stupid accident where I came off looking bad. You can come in, I have something of Evan’s for you anyway.” 

Emma smiled and slid past Regulus. She turned as he closed the door and limped back to the couch. 

“I haven’t seen you this banged up since that quidditch game in 5th year. Too bad, Y/n isn’t here to baby you...or is she? I heard that Y/n has moved back in and you two are fixing your little relationship.” 

Regulus’ eyes carefully rolled up to meet Emma’s face. He had a feeling as to where this conversation was going to go.

“Mhm.”

Emma’s soured a bit. 

“I don’t know how you trust her. She turned her back on you to aid your brother and his lot. Now she’s working for the man who put our friend...his own son in prison.” 

Regulus felt the annoyance beginning to build in his stomach. He didn’t care for Emma in the first place and was only nice to her for Evan. Now he didn’t have to fool with her anymore or be nice to her for that matter. 

There was also the fact that Emma would be so cold toward you. For someone who claimed to “be your best friend” she sure wasn’t acting like it. 

“That’s the thing about people in our stories Emma. They are in prison or dead. Y/n was trying to protect me. I trust her.” 

Emma crossed her arms over her chest before easing her shirt down a little lower to show more of her cleavage. She was pleased when Regulus narrowed his eyes at her. He didn’t look thrilled but his eyes were on her and that was what she wanted. 

“You shouldn’t. Real soul mates don’t do their lovers the way that she has done you. Say goodbye to her Reggie and be the smart man that you are. Find a woman who will support you...someone like me who knows the pureblood ways.”


	11. Chapter 11

Regulus sat watching Emma’s feeble attempt at seducing him with an amused smile on his face. This had to be one of the most laughable moments that he had in some time. When Emma batted her eyes at him for the fiftieth time, Regulus knew that he had to put a stop to the charade before he started laughing and missed a chance at being an ass. 

“Do you have something in your eye?”

Emma’s smile fell as an annoyed expression went over her face. She expected Regulus to take the bait. Why wouldn’t he? Emma was, after all, a pureblood girl from a good family. She hadn’t betrayed him. Why wouldn't he be interested in her? Maybe she should have just taken her top off as she had originally planned or kissed Regulus? Guys seemed to have a hard time saying no to her when her clothes were off or her lips were on theirs. Regulus would probably be no different. 

“Are you serious, Regulus?” 

Regulus raised an eyebrow with a smirk. He had the perfect response to annoy the slut a little further. 

“No, that’s my brother. I figured that you would know who you are trying to very poorly seduce. Just a heads up...Remus Lupin will probably have something to say about you trying to steal his boyfriend.”

It took all that Regulus had to keep his calm cool composure when Emma’s mouth dropped. 

“I do not want Sirius! I want you!”

Regulus picked his book back up and went back to the place that he had stopped reading.

“Well, go make me a sandwich or something.” 

Emma stomped her foot before crossing the room and taking the book away from Regulus. He gave her an annoyed scowl before crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I want you to pay attention to me.” 

“People in hell want ice water.”

Regulus calmly replied as Emma became angrier. 

“I don’t get it! Why would you not want me? I’m beautiful….perfect….”

Regulus held a hand up. 

“I’m going to stop you right there. First off, you aren’t perfect. You’re a selfish snooty bitch who was never told no enough. Second, Evan isn’t even cold in his grave and you are throwing yourself at me knowing that I am engaged to your best friend. I think that you need to go look up the definition of a best friend. You should also know that I am very hard to please and nothing about you does anything for me. Now, the door is over there. Go see yourself out.” 

Emma furiously picked her coat up before storming to the door. Regulus didn’t bother looking at her as he gave her a sassy little wave. 

“You’ll regret this!” 

Emma snapped before slamming the door behind her. Regulus chuckled. Was he supposed to be afraid of her or something? _Not a chance..._

“Foolish girl. You know nothing of my power.” 

(meanwhile) 

You sat at your desk looking over some files that Mr. Crouch asked you to catalog. The door opening and closing didn’t pull you away from your work. You were used to people always coming and going so someone coming in was nothing new. It wasn’t until you heard Emma’s voice did you look up. 

“Hello, Y/n.” 

“Hello, Emma.”

You replied as she sat down in a chair across from your desk. It had been months since you had spoken a word to your “best friend.” You had begun to question just what Emma actually was to you. Out of all of your friends, it was only Melissa that seemed to not fall off the planet when the relationship with Regulus failed. Melissa didn’t care less what was going on with Regulus. She took the time to explain...

“I care about you. I want to see you happy. Clearly, you aren’t happy without him but by the words that he said to you...he may not be good for you. If you decide to patch things up, however, I will still be here for you.” 

Emma never took two seconds to ask if you were okay or to check-in. You weren’t even invited to her wedding to your own damned cousin. Emma’s intentions were very clear. She was only your friend to make herself look better.

“So, the rumors are true. You are working for Barty’s father. Aren’t you embarrassed to work for a man that would lock up his own son?” 

Leaning back in your chair, you fought back the urge to tell her to go fuck herself.

“The evidence against him was too damning. Just like if your husband was alive there would be enough to lock him up to.” 

Emma’s smile turned even icier. 

“I guess the same could be said about your fiance. I heard that Regulus charmed you again. It seems that he doesn't really care about his reputation anymore. Dating a blood traitor doesn’t seem like a very wise thing to do. What’s going on with the Black family?” 

You swallowed back the burning rage that was beginning to build. 

“If you’ve come to insult me it isn’t working. It's funny how you used to love to be in my presence now you are acting like you are better than me. I hate to break it to you, Emma, there is nothing better about you. Lucky for me, I got to see a lot better views on the world than what was shoved down your throat. It's probably best that you leave.”

Emma stood up. 

“Regulus will tire of you eventually. He wants the spoiled princess that he fell in love with. This whole Y/n the social justice warrior...it won’t do you any good. He’ll want a girl like me and I think you know that. He and I would make a good couple.” 

The taunt shook you to your core. It was the worry that you had in the back of your mind. What if Regulus decided to go back to the old ways? What if he decided that your new-found personal growth was going in the opposite direction of what he was going in? Would you be able to stand back and watch him leave you for someone like Emma? 

“In your dreams. Hell would freeze over before Regulus became interested in you.” 

You replied as Emma smiled coyly. 

“You aren’t good enough for him anymore and I think deep down you know it too.” 

Emma didn’t wait for you to reply before walking out without another word. 

Emma’s words plagued your thoughts for the rest of the afternoon. Did she really think that you weren't good enough for Regulus? If so, the better question was why did you care? Maybe it was the fact that you had grown up thinking Emma was your best friend? Best friends didn’t do each other that way. 

It seemed like all of your best friends were falling apart. Evan was dead. Barty Crouch Jr was in prison. Severus Snape had gone to teach at Hogwarts and wouldn't answer any owls from his friends. Literally, the only people that you spoke to was Regulus and Melissa (when she was in town). 

It all isn’t bad. Your friends now are much nicer.

That particular thought made you smile. A truer statement couldn’t have been said. Maybe there was some good that came out of the brief break up with Regulus. You had grown closer to Sirius which led to your now close friendship with Remus, James, and Lily.

You had considered calling Lily several times that afternoon and talking to her about what happened. She would probably have some excellent motherly advice to offer or she would sympathize with you. Lily always knew what to say when you needed help the most. Maybe this is what having “healthy” friends felt like. 

Regulus looked up when you stepped into that afternoon. It didn’t take him knowing everything about you to know that something was bugging you. 

“What’s wrong, love?” 

You sat your bag down with a sigh. 

“Enma is a bitch. I can't believe that I ever liked her.” 

Regulus frowned a bit as he stood up to follow you into the kitchen. 

“So was it tequila day down at Crouch's office?” 

You poured a glass of water before turning to face your fiance. Did you tell him how you were feeling? It would go one of two ways. Regulus would get annoyed with you for even thinking that he would want someone like Emma or he would brush it off with a sarcastic comment. 

“Emma came to see me today. It was the first time that I have spoken to her in 2 months. She took the time out of her busy schedule of eating bonbons and living off of my cousin’s money to come to tell me what a blood traitor that I am. She also seems to fancy you.” 

Regulus rolled his eyes and limped over to you. 

“I would rather die a virgin...if I was one. You have my v-card so it isn’t like she would be getting anything.” 

“Very funny.”

You replied with a huff. 

“I better go ahead and tell you so this doesn’t come back and bite me in the ass later. She came by here earlier. I assumed it was to get the stuff of Evan’s that I had. She tried, very poorly might I add, to seduce me.” 

“What?”

You interrupted. Regulus quickly reached out and pulled you to him. His mouth was on yours silencing any chances of you throwing a fit. Putting a hand on the side of your face, Regulus didn’t move away from you. He wanted to preserve whatever kind of closeness that he could get. 

“Nothing happened. I made a bunch of sassy snarky comments until she left. She made me want to vomit...my stomach still hurts.” 

“What did she do?”

“Y/n...it doesn’t…”

You cut him off. 

“Yes, it does! You’re my fiance, not hers.” 

You pulled away and walked to the other side of the room. Picking up a dish, you started furiously washing the delicate china until the plate broke in half. 

“Damn it.”

You as Regulus came over to join you. He took the two broken pieces of the plate and laid them on the counter. He wrapped his arms around you from behind and snuggled his face into the back of your neck. 

“You should stop trying to clean things so we don’t run out of china. You’re right. I am your fiance...all yours. Princess, I don’t be mad. Why would I want Evan’s sloppy seconds? That’s gross.” 

“That’s fair.”

You replied. 

“I mean it, Y/n. I want nothing to do with her. I think it's best that we distance ourselves from our old friends. We have other things to worry about now and soon Voldemort is going to figure out what I did with the locket. Maybe lying low won’t be such a bad idea.” 

You lay your head back against Regulus’ shoulder. 

“What do you suggest we do?”

You asked. If the two of you were going to “lay low” you knew this meant taking an extended leave from work. Mr. Crouch would probably understand once you let him know fully what was going on. He was already aware that you were back with Regulus. 

“As much as I don’t want to do this, maybe staying with Sirius for some time wouldn't be a horrible idea. It will be difficult. I’ve lived with my brother before and...god he’s annoying but he wants to help.” 

“Sirius isn’t that bad anymore. He’s actually kind of funny.” 

You replied, hoping to ease the tension that you felt in Regulus’ body. Regulus would never admit it to you but he really didn’t mind the idea of being near his brother. Sirius had saved him after all. If Sirius didn’t care, he never would have made sure that Regulus was put back together. 

“Yeah, I suppose that he is. I’ll talk to Sirius about everything later. What about us?” 

You turned in Regulus’ arms with a confused expression. 

“What about us?” 

Regulus gently lifted you onto the counter. 

“I don’t want you mad at me.” 

You reached out and pulled Regulus to you by his shirt. Running your fingers through his hair, you pulled him into a soft kiss. 

“I’m not mad at you. I only wish that I could have seen you sass her.” 

Regulus smiled against your mouth. 

“I told her to shut up and make me a sandwich.” 

You were both laughing over that one. That little comment probably got under Emma’s skin more than anything. 

“I’m sure she loved that.” 

Regulus nodded.

“She was thrilled. I’m sure she doesn’t want me now. She probably thinks that I just order you around like a servant. What can I do to make your day better, love?”

You immediately smiled. 

“I want to be fucked now...if you’re up to it.”

Regulus bit his bottom lips before smiling up at you. 

“I was asking for it this morning.”

Sliding off of the counter, you wrapped your hand around Regulus’ and tugged him into the bedroom. Regulus didn’t bother to kick the door closed behind him as you wrapped your arms around his shoulders. Enjoying the closeness was as nice as having him inside of you. In your time apart, you had grown to treasure the small things in your relationship. It wasn’t all about sex anymore. It was about the simple things before sex...the way that Regulus held you, your face pressed in his neck, hearing the sound of his heart beating as your skin finally touched again. 

“I can’t believe that it's been two months since I’ve touched you.”

Regulus commented as he tugged your dress over your head. 

“Never again.”

He added. You only nodded. There was a lot more that you could say but you had a feeling that Regulus knew it. You could see it in his eyes. 

“This means everything...you and I…”

You finally commented before beginning to unbutton his shirt. Regulus reached up to cup your face in his hands. He didn’t want you to look away from him. 

“It does...you’re mine.”

The next kiss was soft and sultry for a moment before turning hungry and desperate. 

“Love me like you do.”

You whispered against his lips. Regulus reached out and gently pushed you onto the bed. 

“As you wish.”

You quickly wiggled your way out of the remaining bits of clothing that was still on your body. Laying back in the soft sheets, you watched with a pleased smile as Regulus undressed. The scars and bruises from that night in the cave were slowly disappearing from his body leaving Regulus’ body as you had known it. 

Regulus moved to get on top of you but stopped when you sat up. 

“No, lay down.”

You instructed. Regulus didn’t argue as you carefully placed a leg on either side of his body. You took extra care to not put too much weight on him. Even though Regulus said he was fine, you still wondered if he was just trying to act tough so you wouldn’t fuss over him? 

“I’m fine, sweetheart. Hurry...I don’t want to wait. Two months has been long enough. I want to claim what is mine.”

Regulus sat up enough to yank your body down onto his. His mouth was back on yours before reaching between your bodies to slowly push in. Your head fell back with each inch that was pushed inside of you. 

“Reggie.”

You sighed his name as his mouth latched onto your neck. He could mark you up for all that you cared. 

“I could listen to you say my name for hours.” 

Regulus groaned, trying to keep his mind on the slow steady pace that he was trying to keep. He wanted nothing more than to pin you down to the mattress and make rough love but today didn’t seem the time. You needed the soft romantic side of lovemaking (even if the slowness drove him crazy at points.) You were worth every moment of this. Besides, Regulus knew that he could win you back over to the rougher side of things as soon as his own body would permit it. 

You closed your eyes, trying to hold onto whatever grip on reality that you had. When you could get the strength to open your eyes, you were relieved to see Regulus’ eyes were closed and an expression of sheer ecstasy was on his face. It was taking all that Regulus had to hold on. The way you gently ground your hips to match his slow, deep, penetrating thrusts was enough to make someone who hadn't been touched in two months want to fall apart. 

“Close, Reggie.”

You managed to choke out as he nodded eagerly.

“Me too.” 

The cascade of an orgasm was enough to make you want to sob in his arms. 

“That’s it. Princess...that’s it.”

Regulus muttered like a prayer as he focused his thrusts at pushing you through each wave of what had to be one of the best orgasms of your life. 

“Come, beautiful boy.” 

You cooed, focusing your attention on pushing him over the edge. Pressing your lips back down to his, you poured whatever passion that you could give into the kiss. Regulus shuddered against your still convulsing body before finishing inside of you.

Neither of you could move for a few quiet moments. You were still gently kissing Regulus hoping to tease whatever you could out of him. 

“I think we still have it.” 

Regulus commented when you finally pulled away to snuggled back against his face. You didn’t argue when he pulled you back down against him. 

“Like we ever lost it…”


	12. Chapter 12

(the next morning) 

You stood outside of Sirius and Remus’ front door waiting for one of the men to answer. Regulus stood beside you with his hood up. The less that there were chances for Regulus to be recognized then the better off the both of you were. He looked down when your arm tightened around his. 

“Alright?”

He questioned. You nodded, periodically looking over your shoulder.

“Fine. How are you feeling?”

You knew that you were asking Regulus this question fifty times a day and it was annoying him. He would never say anything but you could see that “look” in his eyes. Whether Regulus would admit it or not, you knew that your lover was still dealing with the after-effects of nearly being killed and of that god awful potion that he drank. Regulus wouldn’t say it but you could see how pale and sickly that he looked from time to time. The days that he seemed to feel the worst, Regulus was happy to do nothing more than to curl up with his head on your lap and sleep all day. As you would sit and stroke your fingers through his hair, you had a bad feeling that Regulus would be in “recovery mode” for a long time. If it took you chasing after him to make sure that he wouldn’t waste away in front of you then so be it. 

There were also the darker “effects” that he was going through that you didn’t want to think about. Regulus was drinking a lot more than you had ever seen before. You knew that the nightmares and the physical pain that he was going through contributed to this but you were still worried. When Regulus had to have a drink to be able to function, you knew that there was a problem. 

He wouldn’t admit to it either. When you would politely mention that he was drinking too much you either got some snippy comment to bug off or mind your own business. Luckily for you, the only positive side of Regulus being drunk was the fact that he turned into a needy snuggly mess that didn’t want to let go of you. That particular outcome could either be nice or problematic depending on what you were doing at the time. Cleaning the house with him trying to snuggle you the whole way was difficult. 

“I’m fine, princess.” 

He replied, curtly. Regulus knew that he blatantly lied to you and that he should feel bad but he didn’t. He didn’t want to tell you that he felt like vomiting in Sirius’ bushes. If Regulus told you that he wasn’t feeling well, you would probably try to mother him and that was the last thing that he needed at the moment. 

Part of Regulus was thrilled to be going to stay with Sirius (he wasn’t going to say that out loud) the other part was pissy about having to give up what independence that the two of you had gained. It was nice to finally have his own home that he could share with you (without his parents hovering) now he had lost that for the foreseeable future. What little independence that Regulus had gained was being snatched away and he had no input in the matter.

 _I’m doing this to keep Y/n and me safe. I’m doing a good thing._

Regulus muttered over and over in his head as you nuzzled closer to him. He breathed in the scent of your perfume and automatically felt somewhat better. The positive about the whole thing was the fact that you were going to be with him. Barty Crouch Sr granted you leave until things “smoothed over” and Regulus was thrilled about that. Maybe in the, however long this hiding thing was going to last, he could convince you that you didn’t need to return to work for that horrible man. 

Looking down at you, Regulus felt instantly bad about his response. You didn’t say anything but he could see the annoyance in your eyes. 

“You look beautiful, love.”

Regulus leaned down to press a kiss to your cheek. He let his mouth linger on your cheek until you finally took the bait and turned to wrap your arms around his neck. 

“You’re so cute when you blush.”

Regulus said with a smirk as you dropped a hand to lock around the lapel of his coat. 

“Be a good girl and kiss me.” 

You didn’t need much more encouragement than that. Regulus groaned the moment your mouth was on his. Whatever negative feelings that the two of you were previously thinking about seemed to vanish the moment that the kiss became heated. 

“I have a feeling that we are about to be seeing a lot of this.” 

Regulus immediately pulled away from you the moment that he heard Sirius’ voice. Quickly turning to the door, Sirius and Remus stood watching the two of you with amused smirks. Remus was actually being respectful and looking at the ground. Sirius was gleefully watching like he had never seen two people make out before. 

“Really, Sirius? You are going to stand there and watch?”

Regulus muttered. Sirius shrugged. 

“It was more entertaining than what was on TV. I was afraid that you were going to choke Y/n your tongue there for a moment.” 

“Pervert.”

Regulus grumbled as Remus stepped out of the way. 

“Okay, that’s enough. Please come in.” 

Regulus wrapped his hand back around yours before limping back inside. Sirius’ eyes focused on his brother before turning to you with a frown as if questioning you what was going on. You quietly mouthed “later” to him. Sirius nodded and followed the two of you into the living room. 

He already knew about Regulus’ newly found “drinking” problem. To be honest, Sirius was shocked that both Regulus and himself weren’t alcoholics. They had seen and gone through enough shit to be complete boozers. Sirius had assumed it wasn’t as bad as what you said until he saw how rough Regulus actually looked. He had assumed that you were just being a worrying wife now he wasn’t so sure. 

Regulus sat down on the couch and moved to pull you down next to him. Sirius quickly stepped in. 

“Y/n, want to help me make some tea? Remus won’t let me be alone in the kitchen ever since I almost set it on fire cooking dinner.” 

Regulus gave his brother a cold frown. 

“Did you figure out that the smoke alarm isn’t a timer?”

Sirius smirked. 

“After it went off a few times and nearly scared us all to death. Y/n, I like your tea so scurry on into the kitchen.” 

That wasn’t a total lie. Sirius really did enjoy your tea. He actually enjoyed any food or beverage item that you put in front of him. That was the one good thing about the brief period in which you were separated from Regulus. Sirius ate well. He assumed your cooking was something to keep your mind off of his brother and Sirius just sat back and ate the rewards. 

The moment that the kitchen door was shut, Sirius turned to face you. 

“What’s going on with him?

You sighed. 

“He’s drinking more. I’m worried about him. He thinks that he is just fine but the man I know doesn’t drink that much.”

Sirius sighed before looking back up to your face. 

“Is he treating you okay?”

You quickly nodded. 

“Of course. We have our days but most of the time he’s just happy being near me. I’m not complaining about that either.” 

Sirius rolled his eyes before grinning. 

“I swear you two and this lovey-dovey stuff makes me sick. You two have been all over each other since we were kids. Gag! I always knew that the two of you would end up together. On a serious note, thanks for taking care of him. We’ll make sure that he gets better. I don’t want you to worry about that. I’ll kick his ass back to health and happiness.” 

Neither of you noticed Regulus standing in the doorway. He quickly turned before either of you would see him. Remus didn’t look up from the book that he was reading as Regulus sat back down and for that Regulus was thankful. The last thing that he really wanted was for Remus to look at him with questions on why the boy looked so depressed. 

He was making you worried...Regulus knew that you were worried about him but hearing it come from your mouth was another. 

_Things will get worse before they get better…_

(meanwhile) 

Voldemort sat at the head of Lucius Malfoy’s table looking gleefully at his followers. Crabe, Rosier, Malfoy….but where was Regulus? Voldemort hadn’t seen the boy in some time and was beginning to wonder just where the young man had run off to? He was aware that Regulus’ fiance had left him and tried to be “understanding” (or what part of understanding that Voldemort could be) as to Regulus’ predicament. 

One less thing to tie him down. Regulus will be able to do great things. Now there is no woman to keep him grounded.

Voldemort thought with a pleased smile as Emma Rosier walked into the room with an annoyingly pleased smile on her face. The dark lord never had much affection for the late Evan Rosier’s choice of a wife but she proved to be loyal so that could be useful. 

“My lord.”

Emma said with a pleased smile. Voldemort nodded looking almost bored. 

“Emma, a pleasant surprise. Have you seen Regulus lately?”

Emma’s smile widened, if possible. 

“I actually have, sir. You see, he is back with Y/n and I think that Regulus has found out a rather important secret of yours...about something that is hidden. It seems that Regulus has left us all.”


	13. Chapter 13

Sirius woke up to the lovely sound of someone throwing up in the bathroom. Getting out of bed, Sirius walked down the hall and peeked in the doorway to see Regulus on his knees with his head practically in the toilet. 

“You look hungover. Reg, you have some tolerance.” 

Regulus groaned upon hearing his brother’s voice. Sirius was the last person that he wanted to deal with. He would have preferred that it was you ready to pamper him until the pain in his stomach stopped. 

“It's more like a curse.” 

Regulus replied. He was annoyed that he literally had to drink a shit ton of booze to be able to feel anything. Why in the hell did he have to get straight shit faced in order to get a decent night's sleep without nightmares?

Sirius carefully looked his brother’s extremely pale form over carefully before speaking again. 

“You look sick.”

Regulus wanted to congratulate his brother on stating the obvious but maybe it was Sirius' strange way of being caring. 

“Brandy tastes just as bad coming up as it does going down.”

Regulus replied. Sirius smirked deciding to go in with a bit of revenge on Regulus for making you worry so much. 

“You know there's a really good cure for a hangover. It's a greasy pork sandwich served up on a dirty ashtray.” 

Regulus groaned in misery before throwing up all over again. 

“I hate you.” 

He groaned. Sirius grinned, getting the result that he wanted the most. 

“Yeah, I know you do. Better perk up, Y/n stepped out to have her hair done. She said she wanted to try to put a smile on your face. None of us have smiled much lately.” 

Regulus groaned as he sat back against the bathroom wall. Sirius was definitely right on that one. Since moving in with Sirius and Remus, things had been tense. Regulus knew that he had been a lot “shorter” than normal but you seemed to be letting things slide. 

Both of you were tense from “laying low.” Not being able to live your normal lives was difficult. Regulus had pretty much given up everything that he knew. The two of you were no longer going on lavish dates and being a death eater was pretty much over. Regulus didn’t mention it to you but he felt almost directionless. 

_Don’t let her see you be weak._

That was the one little bit of advice that Orion had given his son when it came to relationships. 

_You are the man in the relationship. Y/n doesn't need to see you be weak. She needs you to be the strong and confident men that you are supposed to be._

Orion’s advice had been helpful for most of Regulus’ life when it came to his relationship with you. He figured that was why things worked out the way that they did. He was trained on how to be the “Black family-approved” husband and you were the “Black family-approved” wife.”

“Thanks for the warning.” 

Regulus muttered as he stood up to freshen himself up. Sirius didn’t move from his place by the door as Regulus looked at his normally neat and tidy appearance. Today, however, Regulus' hair was a mess and he had what looked like a light five o’clock shadow forming. 

“You should probably take a shower and comb your hair.” 

Sirius suggested. Regulus ran a hand through his messy curls before turning back to his brother. 

“Bye Sirius!” 

(meanwhile) 

You sat in the beautician’s chair as she worked on your hair. 

“You’re going to be lovely. I’m glad to hear that you have gotten back with Regulus.” 

The beautician, Kendra, said with a happy smile. She seemed to miss the way that your mouth dropped at the comment. You hadn’t mentioned to Kendra anything about your relationship with Regulus to her. 

“Excuse me?”

You questioned. Kendra smiled from over the chair. 

“I spoke with Emma a few weeks ago. She said the two of you had broken up over you having pre-wedding jitters. How were you able to move past Regulus and Emma’s affair?”

Your mouth dropped at that comment. Just what was Emma Rosier telling people? 

“There was no affair between Regulus and Emma. It sounds like she is just running her mouth. Between you and me, it sounded like Emma was doing a lot of talking that made no sense. I think that your cousin’s death hit her a little harder than expected.” 

You wanted to feel sorry for Emma at the moment but you couldn’t. She was dealing with her pain but wanting to cause you more. You had, at one point, wanted to feel sorry for her but you wasn’t now. 

“She’s gone batshit and if you see her feel free to let her know.” 

Arriving back home, you were still fuming over Emma. You had been so lost in your own world that you didn’t notice Regulus sitting on the couch with his shirt halfway unbuttoned. He raised an eyebrow when you didn’t notice his current “state.” Normally, if you saw him with his shirt halfway undone you took it an invitation for a good afternoon fuck. 

“You seem a bit distracted.” 

Regulus’ said as he noticed the distracted expression on your face. You looked at him like a deer in the headlights as Regulus stood up. Holy, fuck when was the last time that you had seen Regulus looking like this? 

He stood looking at you with the Black family scowl on his face as he raised an eyebrow at you. Blinking, your eyes fell down his body. You could see a little bit of his chest and the way that he had his shirt sleeves rolled up made the desperate lover within you ache. Had it really been so long since you had seen Regulus look like this? He looked just like the man that you had fallen in love with. 

“Reggie…”

“You look pretty...very pretty...fucking gorgeous actually.” 

You blushed as Regulus closed the gap between your bodies and cupped your cheek. He smiled before tilting your face to his. Leaning down for a kiss, he let his tongue caress your bottom lip before pulling away. Regulus made sure to make the kiss as teasing as possible. He wanted you as sexually frustrated as he felt. 

“You’re such a pretty little love. What would you like, sweetheart?” 

You batted your eyes before contemplating if you should give Regulus a sweet response or just be blunt. After a moment of deciding, you decided to go with the latter. 

“My pussy could use some company.”

Regulus gave her a devilishly delicious grin. He wrapped his hands around your waist and yanked your body against his. 

“Then go upstairs and be waiting for me naked. I’m going to fix myself a drink and I will join you momentarily.”

“Yes, sir.” 

You said before turning and running up the stairs. As quickly as possible, you undressed down to your bra and knickers. Your hands had barely undone the clasp of your bra when Regulus walked into the bedroom with a drink in his hand. You were immediately curious if it was just water or if he had alcohol in his hand. Going with the latter, you decided Regulus was probably drinking... 

“Now I thought that I made myself very clear. I am sure that I told you to be naked. I still see knickers on your ass. Now get over here, I am going to put you across my knee for not doing as you were told, little girl.” 

Regulus sat down on the small sofa that was in the corner of the bedroom. He spread his legs enough to give you a bigger surface to lay on. You did as you were told and lay across Regulus’ laps. Involuntarily, you raised your ass up a bit as Regulus’ hand gently rub over your cheek. 

“I don’t know why you have to be so naughty. I wanted to bring you upstairs and make sweet gentle love to you but now I want to play hard.” 

Before you could respond, Regulus’ hand moved from gently rubbing to crashing against your ass with a loud POP. The pain felt so damn good! You began to squirm in hopes to put some pressure on your swollen clit. Rubbing against Regulus’ thigh provided some comfort but it wasn’t enough. Regulus held you in place so you wouldn’t be able to give yourself too much relief. The pleasure stopped as soon as it began. Regulus noticed the wet spot on his dress pants 

“Oh, princess, look what you did. Now how are you going to fix this? I rather liked these jeans.” 

You slid off of Regulus’ lap and settled between his legs. Meeting his gaze for permission, you waited until he raised an eyebrow as if asking what the hold up was? Your skilled fingers unbuckled his belt before moving to ease his dress pants down his slender hips. 

Regulus was hard as a rock when you finally freed his cock from his pants. 

“May I?”

You asked with a sweet smile. If you were sweet as pie, Regulus would let you do whatever you wanted. 

“Go on.” 

Regulus replied. You gently took Regulus into your mouth and sucked eagerly at the head of of cock. Regulus sighed before swearing under his breath. He reached down and stroked his hand through your hair. 

“You always know how to touch me. I could never want another. You will always be my only one, princess.” 

When your eyes fluttered open and met him you silently agreed to the sentiment returning your own promise of love. Regulus let you continue with the blowjob for a moment before saying, 

"Enough! Get on the bed and on your back.” 

You didn’t wait for Regulus to tell you twice before getting on the bed and spreading your legs wide. Slowly, you slipped your hand down your body to stroke over your clit and tease your entrance. 

“Harder, Reggie.”

Regulus was unbuttoning his shirt but stopped hearing you moan his name. It was Regulus’ turn to look like a deer in the headlight but he quickly recovered. 

“Naughty girl.” 

Regulus replied before kneeling down on the floor. He reached up and yanked you to him by your thighs. Draping your legs over his shoulders, Regulus buried his face between your legs. He inhaled your scent before pressing a soft kiss to your mound before turning to your thigh. Without thinking about what he was doing, Regulus sucked a love bite onto your tender skin. He planned on marking you up so everyone would be able to see. 

You cried out from under him. The moment that your fingers tangled in his curls, Regulus groaned. You messing with his hair would forever be his weakness. He remained motionless before resuming his licking. You began to feel the pleasure mounting. With each moment the tension in your legs and your cries let Regulus know how close you were to coming. He gave you one brief moment of no contact before engulfing your clit. Regulus sucked on it relentlessly until your body writhed with pleasure. When you finally came, Regulus remained in place licking whatever you had to give him.

Regulus slowly stood up, unable to wait anymore. He had to have you. There would be no more waiting! Regulus positioned you onto your side as he sat up on his knees. Placing your leg up the length of his chest and over his shoulder, Regulus lowered enough to push his cock into your waiting pussy. 

“Damn it.” 

Regulus growled as he sat up a steady pace that left both of you moaning each other’s names. Flipping his now messy curls back, Regulus let his head fall back as your body began to tighten around his. 

You weren’t even able to say that you were coming as your orgasm hit you. Regulus’ eyes snapped open wide. 

“Fuck, princess. You’re going to suffocate my cock...keep going.” 

Regulus pounded you through your orgasm until he felt his building. 

"Oh my god, I can't hold it," 

He said through clenched teeth. Regulus’ pace quickened as his balls slapped against your ass. He gave you a few more quick deep thrusts then his whole body stiffened and froze on the brink of what was quite possibly the best orgasm that he had in a long time. Unable to hold back any longer, he exploded inside of you. 

When the waves subsided, Regulus collapsed on top of you. He smiled when you wrapped your arms around his shoulders trying to preserve the close contact. Regulus wasn’t about to pull away. He wanted to keep his cock inside of you. Between your body being nice and warm and hopes of a round two, withdrawing made no sense. 

Regulus’ peaceful state was ruined when there was a knock on the door. 

“Mother fucking hell.” 

Regulus grunted as he pulled out of you and reached for an abandoned towel to wrap around his waist. He hoped that whoever was on the other side of the door didn’t mind being greeted by his naked self with love bites all over his neck. 

Cracking the door, Regulus frowned seeing Sirius on the other side. His older brother’s eyes widened seeing Regulus’ current state. Sirius didn’t expect Regulus with only a towel around his waist to open the door. He had a feeling that if he looked further in the room he would see you butt booty naked waiting for Regulus to come back. 

“First off, gross. Second, I have some bad news...dad was found dead. It looks like death eaters did it. I have a feeling that this is tied in with our old buddy Emma Rosier.” 

Regulus’ mouth dropped. 

“I’ll be downstairs in five minutes.”


End file.
